Apariencias
by Sonnenlicht
Summary: Austin es un chico "popular", relajado y que disfruta de la vida. Ally es la típica chica seria y responsable que solo se preocupa de estudiar. Ambos hasta hace poco no tenían idea de la existencia del otro hasta que por motivos de fuerza mayor deben interactuar entre ellos. Aveces las apariencias son solo eso, apariencias.
1. Secretos y Sirvientas

_**Disclaimer: **__Austin y Ally no me pertenece porque si lo fuera jamás hubiera hecho sufrir a Ally!, esto es solo por entretención._

_**Secretos y Sirvientas**_

Primer día de clases en Marino High School, una escuela privada de Miami donde asistían solo hijos de familias capaces de pagar su alto valor - gran día para algunos, el peor para otros – para Ally era el día en que podía volver a sus amados libros, a sus queridas clases. Era conocida por todos como una chica seria y responsable, que siempre anda con su cuaderno café - su diario - aunque muy pocos lo sabían – bueno - en realidad solo su mejor amiga Trish lo sabía. Por otro lado, totalmente opuesto tenemos a Austin, para él este era un día fatal, ya no podría disfrutar de practicar su música, jugar con Dez - su mejor amigo - a los video juegos en el sótano de este o simplemente no hacer nada, era popular, tenía un séquito de chicas tras él, pero nunca se le veía con alguna novia, se rumorea que es un Don Juan y que no se compromete con nadie.

Ally entró a la escuela y vio inmediatamente a su mejor amiga junto a los casilleros – hey Trish! – dijo en voz alta para que la escuchara, esta levanto la cabeza y sonrió al ver a su querida amiga, se dieron un abrazo y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la primera clase de la mañana - ¿cuál es tu primera clase? – preguntó la chica latina – pues, es biología – respondió la castaña encogiendo los hombros.

En el laboratorio se encontraba un rubio con cara de pocos amigos, era su primer día de clases y no podía creer que a las 8 de la mañana le tocara biología, ¡biología a las 8 de la mañana es una masacre¡ claro que esto según él.

Buenos días chicos, bienvenidos al primer día de clases y primer laboratorio de año, como siempre el laboratorio será en parejas – todos sonrieron a sus amigos dispuestos a comenzar a trabajar juntos – pero no se alegren tan rápido – todos miraron con cara de pregunta al profesor, en su cara apareció una sonrisa de esas que te dan ganas de salir corriendo pensando en qué se le ha ocurrido ahora – a diferencia de otros profesores – hizo una pausa, le encantaba hacer sufrir a sus estudiantes, claro que nada grave – yo prefiero hacer los grupos de acuerdo al nivel, juntar a los de mejor calificación con los de peor y así lograr un equilibrio y que sean una mutua ayuda en su proceso de aprendizaje – finalizo, las caras de la mayoría fue de horror, sobre todo de los "populares", los que el solo hecho de pensar que se juntarían con los "ñoños" les daba escalofríos, la reacción de estos últimos no fue muy diferente. Austin miró a Dez con resignación, siempre trabajaban juntos en ocasiones como esta, pero no tenían nada que hacer, solo le preocupaba con quién le tocaría, no por el hecho de que sea un o una genio, sino que fuera alguien agradable para trabajar. En tanto, Ally rezaba para que no le tocara con alguno del grupito de los "populares", eran personas que se creían superiores al resto solo por tener belleza, solo externa claramente, o por ser de familias adineradas.

Ok, comenzaré a nombrar a las parejas – el profesor empezó a nombrar a las parejas, habían algunos que no les desagrado del todo la persona que le tocaba, en cambio a otros se les notaba en el rostro su desacuerdo con la decisión tomada y aunque intentaron protestar el profesor no dio cabida a quejas – la siguiente pareja son Austin Moon y Ally Dawson – ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo, en realidad nunca habían tenido interacción entre ellos, para Ally él era el típico chico popular que jugaba con las chicas para pasar el rato y después dejarlas, irresponsable e inmaduro, para Austin ella era la típica chica seria, extremadamente estructurada, es decir totalmente aburrida. Pero al fin y al cabo solo e juntarían para hacer los deberes de la clase y los trabajos que encargaría el profesor.

Austin se paró de su puesto y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba Ally – supongo que seremos compañeros desde ahora – el rubio puso su mochila sobre la mesa y sentó junto a ella – supongo – fue la escueta respuesta que dio la chica, el resto de la clase hablaron solo lo justo y necesario.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ok clase, para la próxima semana quiero una presentación sobre la función de las células según lo visto en el laboratorio de hoy – dijo el profesor de biología, habían pasado dos semanas de clases y las cosas no han variado mucho que digamos, aunque a los estudiantes no les quedó otra más que resignarse a trabajar con el compañero asignado por el profesor. Austin y Ally tampoco habían tenido un avance en su relación, la cual se limita solo a los laboratorios de biología.

Bueno, ¿te parece si nos juntamos hoy en la tarde después de clases a preparar la presentación? – soltó de repente Austin a su compañera, la cual se sobresalto ya que estaba concentrada en su lectura, tras razonar lo que el rubio le había preguntado, colocando una cara de sorpresa - ¿qué? No soy un vago para dejar el trabajo a última hora o dejar que lo hagas sola – dijo el chico al notar la cara de sorpresa de Ally – ah, lo siento, no quise ofenderte – repuso avergonzada, es que en verdad no se esperaba eso – bueno, de todas formas no puedo – continuó – entonces ¿mañana? – preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa mostrando que la disculpaba por lo anterior – tampoco, pero puedo el viernes después de las 7 y también el sábado en la tarde – Austin asintió – está bien, entonces nos juntamos el viernes a las 7 – dijo casualmente, Ally sonrió y asintió - ¿y en qué lugar? – acotó, era algo relevante si querían reunirse – no lo sé, ¿en mi casa? O en la tuya si prefieres – dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros – eh, prefiero en mi casa – fue lo último que dijo la chica, sonó el timbre y todos tomaron sus cosas para salir e ir a su siguiente clase.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Austin, vamos, será divertido y podremos pasar luego a la playa – Dez estaba tratando de convencer a su amigo de ir al centro comercial de Miami, escuchó a unos chicos hablar de un lugar donde te cantaban el menú, no podía dejar de pasar algo así, comida y música – además habrán las dos cosas que más amas, ¡la música y la comida! – dijo el pelirrojo entusiasmado, quería probar esa ensalada de pollo y queso de la que hablaban, el rubio lo miró y dudó un minuto – está bien, pero más te vale que valga la pena – soltó al final el rubio, en realidad no pasaban mucho por el centro comercial, iba solo a los lugares necesarios y prefería no comer fuera de casa, mientras, Dez estaba haciendo su baile de "estoy feliz", el chico solo atino a reír.

Llegaron al lugar, "Melodía y Café" rezaba el letrero de la entrada, se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la entrada, al mirar a su alrededor notaron que se veía un lugar muy agradable, colorido y acogedor, en resumen _cool_.

_Tenemos ensaladas y sopa de espinaca, también carnes de distintas variedades… _- escucharon una dulce voz cantando el menú, Austin se volteó y no pudo creer lo que veía, era ¡Ally!, ¿desde cuándo trabajaba aquí?, ella silenció su canto cuando vio quienes eran los clientes que atendía - ¿Ally?... ¿qué haces aquí?, por esto no podías juntarte a trabajar hoy – Ally solo atinó a mirar horrorizada a Austin y salir corriendo de ahí, dejando al rubio desconcertado ante su actitud.

No volvió a verla durante el día, estaba en su habitación sin poder dormir, no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedió esa tarde, Ally tenía una voz hermosa, ¿por qué la escondía? Para él eso no tenía lógica, una voz como la de ella no podía ser ocultada del resto de las personas, ¡todo lo contrario!, debía ser mostrada y disfrutada por todos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Entró a la escuela esperando que alguien le dijera alguna burla, pero nada, todo estaba normal, los estudiantes hablando animadamente en grupos, los brabucones molestando a los chicos más callados, nada fuera de lo común, al parecer Austin no había dicho nada, ¿acaso se equivocó en juzgar anticipadamente al chico?, puede que sí, debía encontrarlo para hablar de lo sucedido el día anterior. De pronto vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia caminar junto a una pelirroja, definitivamente eran Austin con su amigo Dez, se iba a dirigir a ellos cuando fue interrumpida repentinamente por una mano frente a ella – Ally, ¿qué te pasa?, te estaba llamando y no contestabas – era Trish que la miraba extrañada – Trish, lo siento pero necesito hablar ahora mismo con Austin – dijo la castaña sin perder la vista de los dos chicos que estaban a unos metros de ellas, se habían detenido frente al casillero de Austin - ¿pasó algo? –preguntó preocupada la latina ante la cara de Ally en esos momentos. De pronto el rubio volteó y se encontró con la mirada de la chica, sonrió y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia ella – Trish después te cuento todo – le dijo a su amiga antes de ir hacia él.

No dijiste nada – soltó la castaña en el momento en que se encontró frente a frente con Austin – ¿creías que lo haría? – preguntó el chico, ella solo se encogió de hombros – supongo… no lo sé – dijo dubitativa ante la pregunta, en realidad ya se había resignado a lo que se le vendría encima, no es que trabajar sea algo que le molestara - todo lo contrario - era algo que le gratificaba, pero en esta escuela eso no importaba, todos eran hijos de grandes empresarios o altos ejecutivos de Miami y de seguro si sabían que trabajaba en un local de comida no la dejarían en paz jamás y no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo, desde que la tienda de instrumentos de su padre - que tenía varias sucursales en el país - quebró por culpa de un estafador, ella había decidido ayudarlo encargándose de sus propios gastos, claro que este se oponía a que su _niña_ tuviera que trabajar por culpa de su ingenuidad, pero no podía hacer nada, ella estaba decidida y no había nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Bueno, pero hay algo… - habló de pronto el rubio, su rostro mostraba un poco de duda para luego pasar a una de seguridad y… ¿picardía?, Ally lo miró confundida, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto y algo le decía que lo que sea que quería decir el chico no le convenía a ella – hay una condición – ¡lo sabía!, no podía ser todo tan perfecto, el rostro de la castaña se torno serio, no le gustaba nada esto de la "condición" – tendrás que ser mi sirvienta hasta fin de año – su boca se abrió con intención de protesta, pero nada salió de ella, había quedado demasiado descolocada con la petición del muchacho, ¿su sirvienta?, ¿hasta fin de año?, ¿es que acaso estaba loco?, todas preguntas se agolpaban en la mente de la chica hasta que logró ordenar las ideas - ¿qué te hace pensar que aceptaré algo así? – fue lo que salió finalmente de su boca – pues, que prefieres eso a que todos en la escuela se enteren de tu secreto, además no te pediré nada del otro mundo – dijo el rubio de forma casual, como que esto fuera lo más normal del mundo, en su desvelo se le había ocurrido una gran idea según él, siempre y cuando la chica aceptara su propuesta, ya vería lo que tenía preparado, sonrió ante sus pensamientos asustando a Ally – te prometo que no te pediré nada vergonzoso, además siempre puedes terminar con esto – finalizó, la castaña sopesó las palabras dichas por el chico, él tenía razón, si no le agradaba lo que él le pidiera solo tenía que terminar con eso y listo – está bien – la sonrisa del rubio se hizo más grande – seré tu sirvienta hasta fin de año, siempre y cuando no se te ocurra nada raro, es un trato – se dieron las manos para cerrar su trato – te prometo que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión – la chica solo atino a asentir, aún no estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

**Nota de la autora: **bueno esta es mi primera historia Auslly, espero que sea de su agrado, espero comentarios, sugerencias, críticas (constructivas claro) y reclamos también jajajajaja.

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Aclaraciones y Acercamientos

_**Disclaimer: **Austin y Ally no me pertenece._

**Nota de la autora: **Aquí un nuevo capítulo, gracias por los reviews, espero que les guste este capítulo.

**leo-jasper-ilove-vampires: **que bueno que te guste, espero cumplir con las expectativas.

**AagussBlack: **aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste.

**Lady16:** gracias por tu comentario, no le puse las comillas a los diálogos pero sí hice unos cambios para que se entiendan mejor.

Bueno, ahora los dejo con el capítulo.

_**Aclaraciones y Acercamientos**_

Había llegado el viernes y Austin no se había pronunciado sobre su trato, y no es que eso le molestara, más bien le asustaba pensar en lo que el rubio planeaba para ella, además se juntarían en la tarde para trabajar en la presentación que había pedido el profesor Smith.

– ¿qué tanto piensas? – preguntó Trish al notar a su amiga perdida en las nubes, esta la miró con cara de circunstancias, no prestaba atención en clases y eso era extraño en ella pero estaba realmente preocupada por lo que sucedería en más tarde. Ally observo unos segundos a su amiga, no tuvo tiempo en la semana de contarle sobre lo ocurrido y ahora no era el momento, así que aprovecharía el hecho de que hoy no trabajaría para contarle a la salida de la escuela.

– En nada – contestó finalmente, la morena no le creyó pero sabía que si algo sucedía no se lo diría ahora, así que dejo las cosas así, por el momento claro.

¿Qué es lo que planeas exactamente? – preguntó Dez a su rubio amigo, le acababa de contar lo sucedido con Ally y le parecía bastante extraño el trato que hicieron, estaban en el receso y caminaban relajadamente por los pasillos de la escuela mientras hablaban.

– no es nada malo y no preguntes más porque no te diré más, solo espera y verás – respondió Austin con una sonrisa ancha haciendo desesperar al pelirrojo, quién lo miraba suplicante mientras el rubio no se daba por entendido, entonces Dez supo que su amigo no hablaría, no le gustaba cuando lo dejaba con la incertidumbre pero no le quedaba de otra que esperar. Siguieron su camino hacia la próxima clase, el pelirrojo fue todo el recorrido hasta el salón con un puchero en su rostro, Austin solo lo miraba divertido.

El timbre que indicaba el final de las clases retumbó en toda la escuela, la mayoría tomo sus cosas para salir rápidamente e irse lo antes posible de ese lugar. La mayoría había salido del salón de clases menos una castaña y su amiga latina.

– bien, ¿ahora si me dirás qué pasa? – dijo Trish al momento en que salió el último estudiante, Ally la miró seriamente asustando un poco a la chica, esta última dio un respiro profundo antes de hablar.

– Austin me encontró trabajando en "Melodía y Café" – respondió, dejando a Trish con la boca abierta, y es que no era común que los estudiantes de esta escuela se pasearan por el centro comercial de Miami, era considerado un lugar _vulgar_ y por lo mismo Ally decidió trabajar ahí, un lugar en que nadie la molestaría.

– y ¿qué hacía él ahí? – preguntó la morena sorprendida.

– Al parecer Dez lo convenció – fue la respuesta de la castaña, ella también se sorprendió cuando vio al rubio en el lugar – pero eso no es lo peor – hizo una pausa antes de proseguir – me puso una condición para no hablar.

– ¡Ese desgraciado! Qué se cree – interrumpió Trish el relato de su amiga – y, ¿cuál es esa condición? – preguntó con ira en la voz.

– Tengo que ser su sirvienta por el resto del año – finalizó la historia con un suspiro. La morena detuvo su andar al escuchar esto. Ally se volteó a ver a su amiga que la miraba con la boca abierta, y es que se imaginaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

– ¿Cómo que su sirvienta?, ¿cuál se supone que es su idea?, ¿acaso pretende usarte para que le limpies su casa o qué? – soltó Trish después de procesar la información unos segundo después, ahora sí que Austin se las vería con ella, nadie en este mundo utilizará a su querida amiga.

– Trish, no creo que sea tan cretino para algo así – dijo la castaña un poco dubitativa, y es que tampoco estaba segura de las intenciones del rubio – bueno, mejor vámonos luego, en la tarde me juntaré con él para hacer la presentación de la clase de biología – sugirió, la morena quien la miró con la ceja levantada.

– Entonces me quedaré contigo, no pienso dejarte sola con él – le dijo Trish decidid, definitivamente no era una sugerencia, sino más bien un hecho.

– No es necesario, de verdad, y de todas formas siempre tengo la opción de romper el trato, aunque eso significa tener que aguantar las burlas del grupito de "populares" – dijo Ally haciendo con las manos el gesto de comillas cuando pronunció la última palabra. Para ella eso de los populares y los nerds o geek o cuanta cosa inventen no tiene sentido, al final, cuando sean mayores eso no va a importar para nada.

Trish abrió la boca intentando protestar, pero la castaña se lo impidió con un gesto de súplica, no quería seguir con el tema, ya tenía suficiente por hoy. Siguieron su camino, hasta que tuvieron que separar sus caminos para ir a sus respectivos hogares.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al llegar a casa Ally se dirigió directamente a su habitación, debía tener todo listo para cuando llegara Austin, el solo hecho de pensar en eso la ponía nerviosa, no sabía qué era lo que planeaba el rubio, de todas formas agradecía haber dicho que trabajaran en su casa, se sentía protegida estando ahí.

Llegaron las 7 de la tarde y Austin aún no llegaba, ella era siempre puntual, esperaba que todo el mundo lo fuera también, pero debía ser realista, no era algo común que las personas cumplieran con las horas acordadas. Pasaron unos treinta minutos y escucho el timbre sonar, su padre que había llegado hace unas dos horas abrió la puerta, cuando vio al rubio levantó una ceja, ¿quién era ese chico a estas horas en su casa?

– Señor Dawson, ¿se encuentra Ally? – dijo el rubio un poco nervioso a ver la cara del papá de Ally.

– Aquí estoy, papá deja pasar a Austin, es un compañero de la escuela y vino para hacer un trabajo – dijo la chica antes de que su padre se pusiera a hacer preguntas, su padre la miró y asintió, luego miró al chico ahora con una sonrisa amigable, lo que sorprendió al chico.

– Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado, adelante – dijo Lester al rubio, quien lo miraba aun extrañado por el cambio repentino en su actitud, y es que Lester confiaba en su hija, ella nunca le había mentido, por lo que al saber que solo era un compañero de clases no tuvo problema en dejarlo pasar, además le gustaba ver que Ally se relacionara con más personas, siempre veía a Trish en la casa, le gustaría que tuviera más amigos, que se divirtiera más y que dejara de pensar en ayudarlo todo el tiempo, tan solo era una chica de 16 años y merecía disfrutar de su juventud, conocer chicos, aunque esa idea no le agradara mucho. Era una excelente hija, se sentía culpable de que trabajara después de la escuela y llegara además a estudiar en la noche, de verdad quería que su pequeña tuviera tiempo para todo eso.

– Gracias señor Dawson, con permiso – dijo Austin entrando a la casa, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Ally y esta lo hizo pasar a su habitación. Quedó sorprendido cuando vio un piano dentro de ella, se veía un lugar ordenado, aunque no era algo que le extrañara, se acercó al piano y pasó su mano sobre él con cuidado - ¿tocas el piano? – preguntó mirando a la chica con una sonrisa ilusionada, quien estaba sentada en una silla al costado de su cama.

– Si – fue la escueta respuesta, estaba un poco avergonzada, solo Trish sabía de su amor por la música-

– ¿Podrías tocar algo para mí? – preguntó el rubio aún con la sonrisa en la cara, esto sorprendió a la castaña, para trabajar en "Melodía y Café" tuvo que armarse de valor para cantar en público pero de todas formas le seguía incomodando.

– Creo que es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, además llegaste con madia hora de _atraso_ – respondió la chica ante la pregunta, diciendo lo último con molestia en su voz.

– Primero, lo siento, no quise llegar tarde y segundo, creo que debí haber sido más claro, es una _orden _que toques algo para mí – finalizó Austin sin dejar espacio para réplicas, a lo que Ally no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en la banca frente al piano.

– Está bien pero antes de comenzar quiero que me prometas que cuando nos reunamos llegarás a la hora acordada – dijo la castaña con los dedos sobre las teclas del piano, mirando al chico seriamente.

– Tienes razón, es una falta de mi parte llegar tarde, así que desde ahora seré puntual, es una _promesa _– dijo el rubio con la misma seriedad de Ally.

Ally asintió, aún con un poco de duda sobre si Austin sería capaz de cumplir su promesa, pero solo le quedaba confiar. Se volteó hacia el piano y comenzó a tocar una armoniosa melodía y comenzó a cantar.

_They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the boy, boy ,boy  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take_

Austin miraba maravillado a Ally mientras esta cantaba, realmente la chica guardaba más de un secreto, su voz era hermosa para él, aunque claro que no se lo diría.

– ¿Tú escribiste esa canción?, jamás la había escuchado – dijo el chico cuando ella finalizó la canción.

– Pues, si – respondió Ally un poco avergonzada, jamás le había mostrado a nadie una de sus creaciones, ni siquiera a Trish – bueno, ¿ahora si podemos trabajar? – preguntó mientras se paraba para dirigirse a su escritorio.

– Está bien… y, tu canción es genial, deberías mostrar tu talento al mundo, aunque le cambiaría el ritmo a algo más rápido – acotó el rubio antes de ponerse a trabajar en la presentación, definitivamente la chica lo había sorprendido, ahora deseaba conocerla un poco más. Ellas compartía su mismo amor por la música, al pensar en esto se entristeció un poco, ojalá él también pudiera compartir su amor por la música. Es un hecho, se encargaría personalmente de que Ally mostrara su talento, ese sería su objetivo ahora.

Ella notó el repentino cambio en el rostro del chico - ¿tristeza? - fue extraño, pero decidió no decir nada y comenzar a trabajar, debían tener listo todo para la próxima semana y no tenían tiempo de sobra debido a su trabajo.

– ¿Por qué trabajas? – preguntó de pronto el muchacho luego de una hora desde que habían comenzado a trabajar, tenía esa duda desde que se encontró a la chica en "Melodía y Café". Asistían a una de las escuelas privadas más lujosas de Miami, solo iban los hijos de los más adinerados del lugar por lo que no veía la necesidad de trabajar para alguien que asistía ahí y después de ver al padre de Ally dudaba que fuera él el responsable de ellos.

La pregunta sorprendió a la castaña, estaba concentrada en lo que hacían y no se esperaba la repentina intervención del chico, abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

– Ah, y si piensas decir algo como "no te importa", pues te digo que es una orden – dijo Austin sonriendo, le gustaba ese grado de poder que tenía sobre la muchacha que le permitía hacer que no se negara a ninguna de sus peticiones, bueno, si ella no decidía cortar el trato claro. Ella lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados, ese chico se estaba aprovechando de la situación, pero no le quedaba de otra, además, hasta el momento no le había pedido nada _desatinado_.

– Ok, lo que pasó es que un tipo estafó a mi papá, le dijo que era un empresario inglés y que estaba interesado en abrir sucursales de Sonic Boom en Londres, mi papá estaba muy entusiasmado ante la idea así que le entregó una fuerte suma de dinero, pasaron los días y no teníamos noticias de él por lo que decidimos buscarlo, ahí fue cuando nos enteramos de que no era empresario y que ni siquiera el nombre que nos dio era verdadero – hizo una pausa y se acomodó en su silla – luego mi papá tuvo que cerrar varias sucursales, la inversión que había hecho era mucho dinero y no teníamos como recuperarlo, la única que quedó fue la primera que abrió, aquí en el centro comercial de Miami, por lo que trabaja todo el día para poder recuperar lo perdido, entonces decidí ayudarle trabajando para alivianar sus gastos, él se reusó pero yo ya estaba decidida, además no tenía más opción, mi mamá está en áfrica y dentro de sus posibilidades nos ayuda con las ganancias que obtiene de las ventas de su último libro – finalizó la historia con una mezcla de nostalgia y rabia.

Austin la miraba sorprendido, lo que tuvo que pasar fue algo duro, y no pudo evitar sentir admiración por la entereza y madures de ella, se sintió un tanto culpable por haber hecho ese trato con ella, después de todo, no trabajaba por gusto sino que por motivos de fuerza mayor. Pero sacó esos pensamientos de su mente, si antes estaba decidido a ayudarla entonces ahora lo estaba más aún, claro que ella no tenía por qué enterarse de sus planes.

– Wow, debo reconocer que no esperaba algo así, pero aún me queda una duda ¿cómo es que sigues en la escuela? – no se le había pasado por alto el que siguiera en la escuela sabiendo el alto costo que esta tenía.

– bueno, cuando pasó todo mi padre fue a hablar con el director y explicó lo sucedido, luego de dos días nos llamó para decirnos que después de una reunión con el directorio decidieron permitirme seguir estudiando siempre y cuando mantuviera mi rendimiento, ya que era una buena alumna y no querían "dejar ir a una de las mejores estudiantes" – respondió Ally remarcando la última frase haciendo un gesto de comillas con las manos.

Siguieron con su tarea hasta que la castaña miró la hora, ¡eran las 11 de la noche!, la hora se le había pasado rápido entre hacer la presentación y su conversación, lo bueno, es que habían avanzo mucho.

– Es tardísimo, es mejor que te vayas y mañana continuamos – dijo Ally, estaba cansada y quería dormir.

– Tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya… ¿mañana en mi casa? – respondió casualmente el rubio ante lo dicho por la chica mientras tomaba sus cosas y las guardaba en su mochila.

– ¿En tu casa? – preguntó la castaña con evidente preocupación en su rostro, él la miro con una ceja levantada, ¿acaso seguía pensando que sería capaz de hacerle algo malo?

– Oye, no me veas como si fuera un pervertido o algo así, te aclaro que no soy lo que dicen y te lo demostraré… ¡ah!, y esto es una orden, mañana pasaré por ti a las 2 de la tarde y sin peros – finalizó Austin dejando a una Ally callada y sin derecho a réplica, la cual prefirió no decir nada. Se paró de su asiento y acompaño al chico a la salida.

Austin se detuvo en la puerta y se volteó a mirarla – todo estará bien, te lo aseguro – soltó el chico haciendo que Ally se desconcertara un poco, luego se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, dejándola con un leve sonrojo – nos vemos mañana – terminó por decir, con voz suave para luego irse del lugar.

Ally se quedó unos segundos en la puerta viendo al chico alejarse, definitivamente ese rubio la desconcertaba, y lo último que hizo la dejó aún más confusa. Pero aún no sabía si confiar o no en él, era un hecho que en la escuela se decía que era un _playboy, _así que debía tener cuidado, no le gustaba para nada lo que había sentido ante el acercamiento del rubio.


	3. Kétchup y Karaoke

_**Disclaimer: **__Austin y Ally no me pertenece._

_**Kétchup y Karaoke**_

Se despertó de pronto, miró el reloj despertador que estaba sobre el velador al costado de su cama, eran las 8 de la mañana, se sorprendió por la hora, no era precisamente un madrugador, pero no sentía sueño así que decidió levantarse. Tomó una toalla y entró al baño para darse una buena ducha, después de unos minutos salió con la toalla envuelta en su cintura, tomó un buzo y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó, espero un par de segundos y se escucho una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

– "Pancakes Café", ¿qué se le ofrece? – dijo la mujer que contestó el teléfono.

– Quiero una doble orden de pancakes por favor… a la casa Moon – contestó el rubio, siempre pedía una doble porción de pancakes, los amaba tanto como a la música. Prendió la cafetera mientras esperaba sus pancakes, en la tarde vendría Ally y quería darle una buena impresión, por lo que decidió que después de comer se pondría a ordenar y limpiar la casa, ya que la señora que hacía esa tarea no viene los fines de semana.

Después de unos 10 minutos sonó el timbre, era un joven con el traje de "Pancakes Café" que traía su orden, los recibió y le pago dándole una buena propina. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió otra vez a la cocina para servirse su desayuno, le echó a su pancakes una buena dosis de manjar.

Terminó de comer, lavó la tasa y el plato que había usado y fue a buscar los materiales de aseo, no se manejaba mucho con el tema pero creía que no sería algo tan complicado. Cuando finalizó su ardua tarea pensó que deberían aumentarle el salario a la señora Gómez, de verdad no era para nada fácil este trabajo, estuvo dos veces a punto de romper uno de los jarrones egipcios de colección de su madre, en ese momento llegó a sudar frío, si eso sucedía ella lo mataría, demoró una media hora en leer las instrucciones de los productos de limpieza y entender para qué servía cada uno, ¡eran demasiados!, no entendía la necesidad de tanta variedad, limpió los baño y la cocina, ordenó su habitación, la sala de estar y el comedor.

Vio la hora y faltaban 5 minutos para la una de la tarde, ¡había pasado toda la mañana limpiando!, una sonrisa se asomó en su cara, estaba orgulloso de él mismo y se impresionó del buen trabajo que había hecho, pero eso no significaba que lo haría seguido. Se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha, después de la limpieza quedó bastante sucio, no quería que Ally lo viera así, se sorprendió ante este pensamiento, ¿por qué le importaba tanto lo que la chica pensara?, decidió no pensar más en eso. Abrió la llave para dejar salir un agradable chorro de agua caliente, estuvo unos 20 minutos ahí, salió con la toalla envuelta en su cintura, su pelo mojado dejaba caer unas pequeñas gotas sobre su rostro, abrió el ropero y se quedó parado frente a este, miró por un rato su ropa, quería verse bien el día de hoy, ¡de nuevo esos pensamientos!, agitó su cabeza, sacó una camisa casual gris y unos jeans negros. Después de vestirse bajó a la sala de estar, tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la salida para ir a buscar a Ally.

Estaba nerviosa, hoy iría a casa de Austin y no sabía que podría pasar, aunque debía reconocer que hasta el momento él se había portado muy bien con ella y no le había dado razones para desconfiar tampoco.

Ese día se había levantado temprano a preparar el desayuno para su padre quién tenía que ir a trabajar a la tienda, afortunadamente todo iba saliendo bien en el negocio y tenía fe de que en un tiempo más recuperarían todo lo perdido, aunque claro, eso no sería de la noche a la mañana. Ordeno su habitación y la casa, no le tomó mucho trabajo ya que siempre se preocupaba de mantenerla limpia y ordenada. A las 10 de la mañana ya tenía todo listo por lo que decidió tomar sus libros y cuadernos para aprovechar su tiempo estudiando, tenían parciales de matemáticas e historia esta semana, debía prepararse y así mantener su alto promedio, el cual le permitía seguir estudiando ahí.

Se miró al espejo, se veía bien, observó su celular para ver la hora, era la una de la tarde y aún faltaba tiempo para que llegara Austin a buscarla. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y tomó una botella de jugo, estaba un poco ansiosa. Se sentó en el sofá a esperar, prendió el televisor y se paseo por todos los canales, definitivamente a a esa hora no había nada bueno que ver, así que la apagó. Luego encendió la radio, sintonizó una emisora que en ese momento estaba tocando_ It will rain _de Bruno Mars, sonrió y comenzó a cantar en voz alta, le encantaba Bruno Mars.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight _

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds,_

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain, rain..._

Cuando terminó la canción escuchó el sonido de un aplauso, se volteó y era Austin quien estaba mirándola apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa. Sintió el ardor subir a su rostro, ¿desde cuándo estaba parado ahí mirándola? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo entró?

– La puerta estaba abierta – dijo el rubio cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Ally, había entrado justo cuando la chica había comenzado a cantar, definitivamente adoraba su voz, _¿adorar?, _de nuevo esos pensamientos sobre ella, desde la mañana no paraba con sus halagos internos, porque no se o diría, por lo menos no hasta que ella confiara en él.

Otra vez su padre había olvidado dejar la puerta cerrada, debería hablar con él seriamente cuando llegara del trabajo. Respiró profundo para calmarse, relajó su expresión y se dirigió hacia la radio para apagarla.

– Austin, ¿desde cuándo estás ahí parado escuchándome? – dijo finalmente mientras lo observaba de forma seria.

– Mmm, desde que empezaste a cantar, creo que llegué justo para el espectáculo – respondió aún con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro, la castaña abrió los ojos, ¡la había estado viendo durante toda la canción!

– ¡¿y por qué no dijiste nada?! – preguntó la chica un poco enojada, no le gustaba que la vieran cantar, bueno, no sin su consentimiento.

– Lo siento, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de verte cantar en todo tu esplendor – contestó encogiéndose de hombros, y es que era la verdad, sabía que no sería fácil lograr que ella cantara de forma totalmente relajada ante él. Cuando la vio, natural, sin miedo y feliz cantando, no quiso arruinar el momento.

Ally lo miró a los ojos y vio que era sincero, entonces sonrió, de verdad él pensaba que cantaba bien, tanto como para quedarse mirándola a escondidas durante toda la canción, se sonrojó un poco, pero miró hacia otro lado con la escusa de ir a buscar su bolso para que Austin no lo notara, aunque de verdad fue a buscarlo.

– ¿Nos vamos? – dijo el rubio una vez que vio a la chica con su bolso en la mano, esta asintió y se dirigieron a la salida, ella cerró la puerta con llave y caminaron hasta el auto de Austin, el cual era un _Camaro_ de última generación, el rubio se acercó a la puerta del acompañante y le abrió la puerta haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se subiera, la chica lo observó por unos segundos y luego subió al auto, el rubio rodeó el vehículo para sentarse en el lugar del conductor, encendió el motor y salió en dirección a su casa.

Iban en silencio, extrañamente cómodo, Ally iba mirando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla con el mentón apoyado en su mano derecha, Austin la observaba de reojo, su pelo al viento la hacía ver hermosa, o no, otra vez esos pensamientos, algo le estaba pasando con esa chica y no sabía decir si era bueno o malo, es decir, él la tenía como su sirvienta y no podía llegar y decirle "hey Ally, me gustas y olvídate del trato, aquí no ha pasado nada", no podía hacer eso, esperen un memento, ¿es su idea o había dicho _me gustas?_ Ok, al parecer tendría que hablar pronto con Dez, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

– ¿Te acordabas de alguien? – soltó de pronto el rubio sorprendiendo a la chica, quien lo miró con una interrogante en su rostro – me refiero al tema que estabas cantando cuando llegué – aclaró al notar que ella no comprendía su pregunta.

– En nadie, solo me gusta la canción, es linda – dijo la castaña, acomodándose en su puesto, lo miró unos segundos - ¿por qué la pregunta? – lo cuestionó, si pensaba o no en alguien no tenía por qué importarle.

– Simple curiosidad, es que te veías muy entusiasmada mientras lo hacías – respondió el chico notando a qué se refería.

– Me gusta mucho Bruno Mars, por eso estaba tan _entusiasmada _– dijo encogiéndose de hombros para luego voltear de nuevo hacia la ventanilla para volver a mirar el bello paisaje de Miami.

El viaje continuó en silencio hasta que llegaron a casa de Austin, quien se bajo raudamente para abrirle a Ally, mientras le ofrecía la mano con una media sonrisa cubriéndole el rostro. Ella aceptó su mano y salió del auto, luego fue hasta la puerta y la hizo pasar con el mismo gesto caballero que realizó al subir al vehículo, entró y observó el lugar, era una casa amplia, con una decoración sencillas aunque se notaba el buen gusto para escoger los elementos que la adornaban. Austin cerró la puerta tras de él mientras la observaba detenidamente, sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, esa chica se estaba metiendo demasiado rápido dentro de su corazón.

– Bueno, ¿comenzamos? – Consultó el rubio una vez que salió de su ensoñación, mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras – iré a buscar mis cosas, ¿te parece que trabajemos aquí abajo?, para que no te sientas incomoda – dijo antes de subir a su habitación.

– Esta bien, gracias – respondió la chica con una sonrisa, hasta el momento, él se había portado como todo un caballero el día de hoy, quizás ya sea hora de dejar de desconfiar tanto de él, de todas formas las cosas que se decían sobre el chico no tenían porque ser verdad, sobre todo de quienes venían esos comentarios. Esperó por un minuto hasta que el chico apareció bajando las escaleras con su cuaderno, libros y computador portátil en la mano.

– Ok, aquí estoy, vamos a la cocina – indicó el chico haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que la castaña lo siguiera, entraron a una amplia cocina, bien distribuida, con una mesa en el centro y rodeada por muebles de madera al natural que la hacían lucir acogedora, Austin se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa mientras le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara junto a él.

– ¿Por qué en la cocina? – preguntó la chica, ya que se le hacía extraño trabajar en ese lugar en vez de la sala de estar o el comedor.

– Pues, creo que es el lugar más acogedor de esta casa – respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros mientras un suspiro salía de su boca, era la verdad, el resto de la casa se le hacía demasiado fría, en cambio la cocina le hacía sentir bien, el sutil olor a pancakes que había en el ambiente lo relajaba, le recordaba tiempos en que no pasaba solo en esta gran morada. Ally asintió, notó el cambio en el rostro del chico pero prefirió dejarlo pasar por el momento, debían terminar pronto la presentación ya que el lunes debía estar lista y sabían que el profesor Smith no tendría consideraciones con aquellos que no cumplieran el plazo establecido.

Comenzaron con su tarea, ambos estaban concentrados y eso se les notaba en sus caras, solo se limitaron a hablar de lo que estaban haciendo, cada cierto tiempo el rubio desviaba los ojos de su computador para observar a la castaña cuando sin querer sus manos se rozaron, ella se desconcentró por unos segundos pero volvió inmediatamente a lo que estaba haciendo sin darle mayor importancia, pero para él fue como sentir una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo haciendo que su corazón se disparara a mil por hora, se le vinieron a la mente las veces que la había visto cantar, en el café en que trabaja, ayer en su mientras hacían su tarea casa y hoy, otra vez en su casa, mientras cantaba feliz pensando que estaba sola, y podía sacar una conclusión de aquello, cada vez que la oía cantar, más le encantaba, más ganas tenía de estar cerca de ella, más ganas de que dejara de pensar que él era un Don Juan como decían en la escuela, se obligó a calmar su corazón cerrando los ojos por unos segundos para luego volver su atención a la computadora, debían terminar pronto si quería seguir con su idea para hoy.

Estaban en medio de su quehacer cuando un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Ally – Austin, ¿has comido algo? – expresó la pregunta que se hacía mentalmente.

– Bueno, solo unos pancakes al desayuno – respondió el rubio sorprendido ante la pregunta formulada por la chica – y, ¿por qué la pregunta? – preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

– Primero, en la cocina no se ven rastros de que hayas comido y segundo, tu estomago sonó un par de veces, y no se puede trabajar con el estómago vació – contestó deteniendo su actividad mientras lo observaba.

– Ok, tienes razón, no tuve tiempo para comer algo, debía llegar puntual a buscarte para cumplir mi promesa – dijo el chico, quien ya comenzaba a sentir algo de hambre, Ally tenía razón, debía comer algo, solo que había un problema, no tenía idea sobre cocina.

– Entonces hagamos una pausa para comer, yo tampoco tuve tiempo – propuso la chica, a lo que el rubio no dudo en asentir – ah! Antes dime algo, ¿por qué no tuviste tiempo? – le preguntó la castaña en el momento en que se ponía de pie.

– Ah, este, se me pasó el tiempo haciendo la limpieza – respondió con un leve rubor en las mejillas, el hecho de pensar que había limpiado y ordenado la casa solo por ella era algo extraño, algo que no quería reconocer.

– Wow, no pensé que fueras el tipo de chico hacendoso – se limitó a decir Ally, a lo que el rubio agradecía que no siguiera preguntando.

– Podemos ver en la alacena y el refrigerador lo que hay para preparar – dijo el chico dirigiendo a la alacena, abrió las puertas y comenzó a buscar algo bueno para preparar. Ally hizo lo mismo pero con el refrigerador.

Tras unos minutos decidieron hacer tacos, Austin había encontrado unas tortillas preparadas y Ally encontró pollo y verduras para hacer un relleno, Trish le había ensañado algunas recetas para hacer unos deliciosos. Comenzaron a cocinar, Ally picó los filetes de pollo que había encontrado, le agregó algo de aliño y los salteó a fuego lento, en tanto Austin picaba las verduras, una vez todo listo armaron los tacos y se sentaron a comer.

Austin tomó una botella de kétchup, y comenzó a agitarlo para que callera sobre su taco, pero nada salía.

– ¿En serio?, ¿vas a echar kétchup a tu taco? – dijo la castaña mientras miraba al chico con una ceja levantada.

– No hay una regla para comerlos – respondió el chico sin darle mayor importancia mientras agitaba la botella, cuando la volteó para ver que sucedía la apretó y salió un chorro de kétchup directo a la cara de la castaña, quién lo miró con los ojos abiertos durante unos segundos, estaba sorprendida. El rubio la miraba con expresión de disculpa, una mueca se formó en su rostro en un intento de sonrisa.

– ¡Austin! – pudo decir al fin la chica, mientras se limpiaba la cara. De pronto escucho un sonido que le llamo la atención, se volteó a ver al rubio y este estaba tratando de no reír, pero no se pudo contener más y terminó por soltar una risa divertida.

Una idea pasó por la cabeza de la chica y una sonrisa malévola cruzó su rostro, tomó la botella de kétchup, la apretó en dirección a la cara del chico quien seguía riendo retorciendo sobre su lugar, hasta que un sintió un frío chorro de kétchup en su cara, su risa se detuvo y miró a la castaña quien comenzó a reír de la misma forma que lo había hecho el chico hace un instante.

– ¡Hey! – dijo el rubio, limpiándose el rostro.

– Eso fue por reírte de mi Moon – soltó la chica con diversión, pero su expresión cambio cuando leyó en los ojos del chico _venganza. _Se paró y alejó pero no logró ir muy lejos, el rubio la alcanzo, la tomó de la cintura y con su mano esparció esa sustancia roja que había iniciado la batalla. Ella no tardó en reaccionar, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la alacena tomando otro frasco de kétchup para iniciar el contraataque, y así comenzó una guerra por ver quién quedaba peor.

Después de unos minutos se cansaron y volvieron a sus respectivos puestos riéndose, había sido divertido, el resultado para ambos había sido un empate, se miraron a los ojos y el rubio sintió de nuevo esa descarga eléctrica, desvió la mirada y se paró de su puesto raudamente para dirigirse al lavaplatos y limpiarse la cara.

– Fue divertido, pero creo que debemos comernos esos tacos y terminar la tarea – dijo finalmente Ally luego de calmarse y dar un suspiro.

– Tienes razón, puedes ir al baño que está arriba para limpiarte, es la puerta a la derecha luego de subir las escaleras – soltó el chico sin desviar su atención de lo que estaba haciendo.

La castaña se paró y fue hasta las escaleras, subió y vio la puerta indicada por el chico, entró y observó el amplio baño, luego se acercó al lavatorio para limpiar su cara y quitar el olor a kétchup. Cuando terminó, salió del baño y miró a su alrededor, la casa de Austin era grande y muy bonita, en ese momento algo llamó su atención, una de las habitaciones estaba entreabierta, se acercó y echo un vistazo, se sorprendió al ver una gran cantidad de instrumentos musicales, había una guitarra, un bajo, una batería, un teclado, entre otros. Bajó y fue hasta cocina en donde el rubio ya había comenzado con su labor, estaba concentrado en la pantalla de su portátil, se veía lindo así, agitó su cabeza ante ese pensamiento y decidió dejarlo pasar yendo hasta su puesto junto al chico.

– No me dijiste que tenías una habitación llena de instrumentos – dijo la chica de forma casual mientras tomaba su libro para comenzar a trabajar. El rubio la miró sorprendido, no esperaba algo así.

– Husmear en casas ajenas no es de buena educación – rebatió el chico evadiendo lo dicho por la castaña.

– No estaba husmeando, la puerta estaba entreabierta y me acerque a ver, nada más… sabía que te gusta la música, pero no me dijiste cuanto – terminó por decir la castaña, mientras su vista seguía pegada al libro entre sus manos - ¿tocas todos esos instrumentos? – preguntó, estaba sorprendida por lo que había encontrado.

– Si, pero eso no importa ahora, debemos apresurarnos – finalizó, quería dejar el tema hasta ahí, no quería hablar de eso ahora.

Ally notó cierta tensión en el chico cuando le habló sobre el asunto, decidió no insistir, pero ya tendría la oportunidad de aclarar todas las interrogantes que tenía sobre Austin.

Eran las 6 y media de la tarde cuando terminaron, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y rieron, había sido una larga tarea pero les había quedado un excelente trabajo, Ally se dio cuenta de que Austin es un chico inteligente y que seguramente si se dedicara más a estudiar y a poner atención en clases podría irle muy bien.

– Al fin terminamos – dijo el chico con su rostro sonriente, al fin con una expresión relajada después del arduo trabajo.

– Sí… bueno, es hora de irme – sentenció la castaña tomando sus cosas y ordenándolas, el chico la miro y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su semblante.

– O no, tú no vas a ningún lugar – ordenó el rubio parándose de su lugar, la muchacha lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y miedo – tranquila, solo quiero que vayas a un lugar conmigo, te prometo que te divertirás – agrego rápidamente al notar la expresión en el rostro de la castaña – ah, y por si te lo preguntas, no tienes elección – terminó de decir antes de tomar sus cosas para llevarlas a su habitación. Bajo a la sala de estar donde se encontraba Ally esperándolo, tomó las llaves de la casa, luego las del auto y se dirigió a la salida seguido por la chica.

De nuevo tomó esa posición de caballero abriéndole la puerta del auto, su padre lo había educado así, y le gustaba ser así, diferente a los otros jóvenes de su edad, aunque había chicas a las que les molestaba esa actitud, pensaban que era algo anticuado y machistas, no sabían que era todo lo contrario, era tratar a las mujeres como a unas princesas, aunque claro, no todas lo eran, siempre hay excepciones en todo.

Encendió el motor y salió del garaje, condujo por unos 20 minutos, en los cuales no habían cruzado palabra, pero ese silencio no le parecía incomodo, le gustaba observar de reojo cada cierto tiempo a la chica, quien miraba hacia el frente viendo el camino concentrada. Llegaron a lo que parecía una discoteca, la castaña observó el lugar sorprendida.

– Es un café con karaoke y pista de baile, te gustará, es un lugar acogedor – dijo el rubio leyendo la expresión de la chica. Ella sonrió, el chico comenzó su andar y los siguió hasta la entrada.

Cuando entraron se dio cuenta de que Austin tenía razón, era un espacio acogedor, la luz era tenue, la mayoría de las mesas era grande, estaba hecho para ir en grupo y compartir con los amigos. Vio que había una pista grande que estaba vacía en este momento, pero supuso que más tarde estaría llena de parejas bailando. El chico rodeo su hombro y la llevó hasta una mesa para dos, le corrió la silla y ella tomó asiento, un mesero se acercó y les entregó la carta del lugar, ambos comenzaron a ver lo que pedirían.

– ¿Qué se te apetece? – preguntó el chico cerrando su carta, dejándola sobre la mesa mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre sus manos con los codos en la mesa.

– Pues, quisiera comer… un cheesecake y un café – respondió y cerró su carta, Austin levantó una mano para llamar al mesero y pedirle la orden.

– Tráiganos un cheesecake, una porción de pancakes y dos cafés – dijo el chico, el mesero tomó la orden, recogió las cartas y fue hacia la cocina.

Mientras esperaban su pedido hablaron de cosas triviales, hasta que después de unos minutos llegó el mesero con la orden. Ambos comenzaron a comer, el rostro de placer del chico mientras comía sus pancakes llamó la atención de la castaña.

– Al parecer te gustan mucho los pancakes – dijo la chica mirando al rubio, quien levantó la cabeza de su plato para verla.

– Me encantan – soltó el chico para luego volver a su tarea, ella sonrió y siguió comiendo también su cheesecake.

Mientras comían seguían su amena conversación, Austin le contaba las locuras que hacían con Dez, algunas le parecían muy graciosas y otras algo grotescas. Terminaron sus respectivas comidas, el mesero retiró los platos y los cubiertos.

– Dentro de 10 minutos comienza el karaoke – dijo el rubio de forma casual, le encantaba este lugar, podía hacer lo que más amaba sin que nadie le dijera nada, todos los que iban a ese lugar eran aficionados a la música, hasta el más desafinado perdía la vergüenza, nadie criticaba a los otros por que disfrutaban de la misma pasión, cantar – por su puesto tendrás que cantar, y para que veas que no soy malo, también lo haré – acotó, sabía que la chica no aceptaría si él no la acompañaba, aunque también sabía que no se podía negar, tenían su trato y ella no tenía alternativa, pero no quería tener problemas.

– Supongo que no tengo alternativa – dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros y resignándose a obedecer al chico.

Pasaron los 10 minutos y el animador subió al pequeño escenario que había al final del café, ellos estaban sentados en la segunda fila. Aparecieron los primeros "cantantes", había unos que lo hacían muy bien y otros que no tenían mucho talento.

– Ok, para que veas que no miento, yo subiré primero a cantar – dijo el rubio mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía al escenario. Vio la lista de canciones, al ver la canción que quería sonrió y la seleccionó. Una melodía comenzó a sonar, tomó el micrófono y se dispuso a cantar.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are, yeah_

Cuando terminó la canción hubo un aplauso generalizado, Ally lo miraba sonriente a la vez que también aplaudía, bajó del escenario y volvió a la mesa junto a ella.

– Vaya, cantas muy bien, no me lo habías dicho… y cantaste _Just the way you are_ de Bruno Mars, me encanta – dijo la castaña cuando el chico llegó a la mesa.

– Bueno, es mejor escucharlo, haberte dicho lo bien que canto hubiera sido egocéntrico de mi parte, y lo de la canción, digamos que fue un pequeño regalo – habló con un tono socarrón en su voz y una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, la chica solo rodó los ojos divertida por las ocurrencias del rubio – entonces, es tu turno – dijo invitando a la chica a que cantara, esta se paró dudosa pero no tenía alternativa, él había cumplido y ahora era su turno para hacerlo.

Subió al escenario y comenzó a buscar alguna canción, vio una que le gustó y la seleccionó, tomó el micrófono mientras empezaba a sonar la música, era _Firework_ de Katy Perry.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
like a house of cards,  
one blow from caving in?_

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July 

_'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Finalizó, todos la aplaudieron y eso le produjo una sensación gratificante, sonrió ampliamente y bajó rápido para ir hasta la mesa, Austin la miraba feliz mientras aplaudía de pie, se alegraba de haber logrado que cantara frente a un público relativamente grande. Ally se acercó y lo abrazó, haciendo que el chico se tensara por unos segundo, luego se relajó y le devolvió al abrazo, solo esperaba que la castaña no sintiera el fuerte latir de su corazón.

– Gracias Austin, eso fue genial, increíble, la sensación de estar en el escenario – respiró profundo cuando terminó su monólogo.

– Me alegra mucho, ves, te dije que lo disfrutarías – dijo el chico mirándola con ternura una vez que se separaron – bueno, te voy a dejar a tu casa, no quiero que tu padre me mate por llevar tarde a su _pequeña_ - Ally le dio un pequeño golpe juguetón en el brazo por lo último.

Austin pagó la cuenta y se encaminaron a la salida, cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta se escucho una voz llamando a Ally, esta se volteó y una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro, él la observó sin tener idea de qué pasaba. Un chico llegó a donde se encontraban, era moreno, su pelo estaba desordenado y tenía una brillante sonrisa, sintió algo extraño en su estómago cuando ese chico se acercó a Ally, al parecer estaba _celoso_.

– Wow Ally, sabía que cantabas bien pero esto fue genial – dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a la chica, quien lo miraba un poco nerviosa ante lo dicho por él.

– Gracias Dallas – soltó la chica riendo tontamente.

_Dallas,_ ese es el nombre de ese chico, sus alarmas se encendieron al notar la actitud de Ally, sabía que significaba, pero prefería pensar que eran solo suposiciones suyas. Después de eso el moreno se retiró diciendo que tenía que volver a la mesa donde estaba con sus amigos, al final del café. Luego de esto salieron y fueron directo al vehículo del rubio, como había sido la tónica de este día le abrió la puerta a la chica para posteriormente sentarse en el lugar del conductor.

– ¿Quién era ese chico? – preguntó haciendo el esfuerzo de no sonar celoso.

– Mmm, es un chico que trabaja en el centro comercial – respondió la castaña sin entrar en más detalles.

– ¿Te gusta cierto? – dijo el rubio tratando de ocultar su malestar al mencionar aquellas palabras, las cuales molestaban al pronunciarlas. Ally se volteó a verlo sorprendida, ¿tan obvia era?, bueno, si Austin lo notó debe ser por que definitivamente lo era.

– Sí – dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero que de todas formas llegó a oídos del rubio. Sintió como si un cuchillo atravesara directamente su corazón, dolía, con todo su esfuerzo logró sacar una sonrisa hacia la chica, no quería que notara como se moría por dentro al escuchar ese simple monosílabo, _sí_.

Llegaron a casa de Ally, la acompañó hasta la puerta para que el padre de ella viera que la había llevado hasta ahí.

– Por lo que vi, no le has dicho nada – dijo de pronto el chico, su semblante era serio, ya no tenía el mismo ánimo que en el café, lo cual fue notado por la castaña.

– No lo he hecho, no me atrevo a decirle lo que siento – dijo la chica afirmando lo dicho por el rubio.

– Pues deberías, si no lo haces nunca sabrás lo que pudo haber sido – se sorprendió a sí mismo ante sus palabras, pero quería ver a esa chica feliz, y si para eso debía estar con ese tal _Dallas,_ entonces la ayudaría a armarse de valor, aunque eso significara romper por completo su corazón.

– Creo que tienes razón… quiero preguntarte algo… - no pudo finalizar la frase, su padre salió justo en ese momento para recibirla, tuvo que dejar su pregunta para después.

– Hola Austin, hija… bueno, gracias por traerla a casa sana y salva – dijo Lester sonriente, como siempre.

– Señor Dawson, no fue nada, me retiro… adiós Ally – se despidió y se alejo yendo hacia su auto, la castaña lo siguió con la mirada preocupada, algo le había sucedido al chico, su cambio repentino fue extraño y no sabía que pudo haber pasado.

– Adiós Austin – dijo haciendo el gesto de despedida con su mano, el chico se volteó y le dio una sonrisa, o mejor dicho, una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa, se giro sobre sus pies y entró a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si.

**Nota de la autora: **Disculpen el retraso, pero han sido días agitados. Como se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo fue mucho más extenso que los otros y espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes :)

Sé que me odian en este momento por hacer sufrir a Austin 3, pero sin sufrimiento no tiene gracia (?), les aseguro que pronto las cosas mejoraran para él. :D

**leo-jasper-ilove-vampires:** Con respecto a tu pregunta, poner eso es para los fines de la historia, y esto lo justifico con el hecho de que van a un colegio exclusivo, son "hijito de papá", es decir van solo a lugares exclusivos donde no se mezclen con el resto de los mortales xD. Espero haber aclarado tu duda.


	4. Cumplidos y Confesiones

_**Disclaimer: **__Austin y Ally no me pertenece._

**_Cumplidos y Confesiones_**

Después de desayunar lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Dez, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que estaba sintiendo y obviamente no tenía a nadie más que su mejor amigo para hablar de algo así.

– Dez, hola, ¿sabes? Tengo algo que contarte así que, ¿qué te parece si vienes a mi casa en una hora? – cuando terminó hizo un silencio para escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

– Claro hermano, estaré ahí en una hora – dijo el pelirrojo para luego cortar la comunicación.

Pasó la hora que habían acordado y el timbre sonó, fue a abrir y ahí estaba parado su colorido amigo, entró inmediatamente sin preguntar, esa era como su casa. Austin cerró la puerta y siguió a Dez hasta cocina, de donde el pelirrojo tomaba unas galletas y un vaso de leche, luego se sentó y su mirada se dirigió al rubio, esperando a que hablara.

– Me gusta Ally – soltó el chico cuando se sentó frente al pelirrojo, este último abrió los ojos y una gran sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

– ¡Eso es genial Austin! – dijo finalmente Dez con una notoria felicidad en la voz, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio la tristeza en la mirada de su amigo.

– No Dez, no es genial, a ella le gusta otro chico – dijo mientras tomaba algunas de las galletas que Dez había sacado. La sonrisa del pelirrojo desapareció, no le gustaba ver a su amigo sufrir, ya una vez lo había visto y no fue para nada agradable.

– ¿Y acaso te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?, eres Austin Moon, mi mejor amigo y él no se rinde si haber intentado todo – la pregunta del pelirrojo sorprendió al rubio, lo miró bien y en los ojos de su amigo había determinación. ¿Acaso se dejaría vencer tan fácil y si haber luchado?

– Tienes razón, no puedo resignarme sin ni siquiera haber intentado algo – ahora en la voz del rubio también había determinación, no dejaría a esa chica tan fácilmente, no había conocido a ninguna como ella, le gustaba todo, su forma de ser, su forma de cantar, su sonrisa, sus ojos, la forma en que ayudaba a su padre desinteresadamente y a la vez cumplía con las obligaciones de la escuela para mantener su beca, y así no causarle más problemas a Lester, no sabía como lo hacía para tener tiempo para todo, pero él quería ser un respiro en su vida y, aunque hubiera recurrido a una manera poco ortodoxa para acercarse a ella, deseaba que pudiera cumplir sus sueños, él haría todo lo necesario para que así fuera.

Comenzaron a jugar videojuegos, pero la mente del rubio se encontraba en otro lugar, estaba pensando cuales serían los pasos a seguir para conquistar a la castaña. No podía ser muy directo, sabía que ella aún tenía dudas sobre él, por lo que primero debía hacer que lo viera como un amigo y aclarar todos los rumores sobre él, que fueron inventados por sus supuestos amigos después de una cita con Kira Starr, la cual fue realmente un desastre, ella era la chica más popular de la escuela, hija del dueño de Starr Records, una de las disqueras más importantes del país. Después de eso tenía que lograr que comenzara a verlo como algo más que un amigo, pero esto lo vería posteriormente, ya que si no lograba lo anterior, su plan no serviría de nada.

– Hey amigo, estas en las nubes, te he destrozado 100 veces en el juego y ni siquiera te has inmutado – dijo Dez cuando se cansó de ganar todo el tiempo, su amigo no era de los que se dejara ganar tan fácilmente, aunque ya sabía los motivos por los que estaba distraído, quería que por un instante prestara atención a su juego.

– Dez, lo siento, es que no dejo de pensar en ella, no sé qué me pasa, ni siquiera con ya sabes quién sentí algo así – dijo el rubio suspirando, de verdad lo que esa chica le hacía sentir era algo totalmente nuevo para él.

– Ok, te entiendo, pero debes intentar distraerte un momento – le dijo el pelirrojo ya más calmado, comprendía a su amigo y pretendía hacer que ese día se relajara aunque sea un poco.

Había llegado la noche y Dez tuvo que irse, al otro día debían ir a la escuela, tenía que llegar pronto o si no su madre lo castigaría. Austin fue hasta su habitación y se tiró en su cama, puso su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos, estuvo un rato ahí pensando en su conversación con Dez hasta que el sueño lo invadió. Se levantó, se sacó la ropa y se colocó sólo el pantalón corto de dormir, era una de esas noches calurosas en Miami.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ally despertó con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro, la noche anterior había sido genial, el karaoke al que la llevó el rubio era un lugar espectacular, no sabía cómo no lo conocía. Además, se encontró con Dallas, el chico que le gustaba, creía que era un chico lindo y amable, se preguntaba si él se fijaría en ella, bueno, por lo menos le gustó como había cantado y si se había acercado hasta ella solo para decirle eso era porque en algo le importaba.

Se dio una buena ducha, luego se vistió, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el conocido número, al otro lado de la línea se escucho una voz femenina.

– ¿Ally? – dijo la chica del otro lado con voz somnolienta, estaba durmiendo cuando sonó su teléfono.

– Trish, ¿no crees que es muy tarde para estar durmiendo aún? – dijo la castaña al escuchar la voz de su amiga, sabía que los domingos a Trish le gustaba dormir hasta tarde, pero no esperaría a que ella se dignara a despertarse para llamar, tenía que hablar con alguien.

– Bueno, ¿qué es tan urgente para despertarme? –dijo la morena ya un poco más despierta.

– Si quieres saber, ven a mi casa y podemos almorzar juntas – la castaña sabía que para llamar la atención de la latina debía dejarla con la curiosidad.

– Esta bien, me visto y voy para allá, nos vemos - terminó la conversación la morena, mientras Ally decidió bajar a comer algo antes de que Trish llegara.

Después de una media hora escuchó el timbre, fue a abrir y Trish le dio una sonrisa irónica, entró y fue directo al sofá, se acomodó y luego miró a la castaña esperando que comenzara a hablar.

– Bueno, qué es lo tan importante para que me hayas sacado de mi hermosa cama – dijo finalmente la morena, esperando que valiera la pena su "sacrificio".

– Ok, para empezar, ayer nos juntamos con Austin para terminar nuestra presentación, estuvimos trabajando toda la tarde, comimos tacos y no sé cómo terminamos en una batalla de kétchup – no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por su amiga.

– ¿Cómo que terminaron en una batalla de kétchup? – pregunto curiosa ante lo dicho por la castaña.

– Trish, eso no es lo importante – dijo Ally sin darle importancia al tema – la cosa es que después de terminar Austin me llevó a un café karaoke – Trish la iba a interrumpir otra vez pero le hizo un gesto para que la dejara continuar – era un lugar genial, nos sentamos en una mesa cerca del escenario, me invitó a comer algo y luego me insistió para que cantara, y para convencerme él subió primero, y a decir verdad, canta muy bien. Bueno, después subí yo y fue una sensación muy agradable el escuchar el aplauso de las personas que estaban ahí. Cuando íbamos a irnos apareció Dallas y me dijo lo lindo que cantaba – sonrió mirando a Trish con ilusión.

– De verdad Ally, de todo lo que me cuentas, lo menos importante es lo de Dallas – rebatió la morena ante la historia contada por su amiga, e incluso comenzaba a preguntarse por los motivos del rubio para hacer todo eso, pero antes de decirle a la castaña esperaría a averiguar más.

– Oh, vamos Trish, sé que fueron solo unos segundos, pero, ¡él estaba ahí! – dijo la chica emocionada, sabía a lo que se refería Trish, pero prefería no pensar en eso – además – continuó con su argumento – el mismo Austin me dijo que debía atreverme a hablar con él, que si no lo hacía jamás sabría qué hubiera pasado.

Definitivamente lo que Ally dijo al final la sorprendió, ahora sí que no sabía cuáles eran los planes de Austin, nada tenía sentido en esta historia, era amable con ella, la había llevado a un lugar para divertirse cantando y por si fuera poco la alentaba a declararse al chico que le gusta. Al principio pensó que el rubio quería algo con su amiga, ya que en la escuela se hablaba mucho de su reputación de mujeriego, pero ahora estaba totalmente desconcertada, tenía que investigar lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces se le vino una idea a la mente, si alguien debía saber algo era el amigo pelirrojo del chico, Dez.

– Sabes Ally?, creo que Austin tiene razón, debería decirle a Dallas que te gusta y así podrás estar tranquila, independiente de la respuesta.

Ally miró a Trish con una sonrisa, ya lo había decidido, mañana mismo hablaría con Dallas para decirle lo que sentía, estaba nerviosa, pero de todas formas era mejor que quedarse con sus sentimientos guardados y, pasara lo que pasara, todo sería para mejor. Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de diferentes cosas sin importancia, almorzaron unas albóndigas que Trish llevó de su nuevo trabajo y se divirtieron viendo una serie en la televisión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El lunes había llegado. Estaba por salir de casa cuando escuchó el timbre, le sorprendió que alguien tocara a esas horas de la mañana. Abrió la puerta y era ni más ni menos que Austin Moon, a las 7:30 de la mañana frente a su casa.

– Hola Ally – dijo el rubio mientras sonría, la chica no respondió, solo lo miraba extrañada – "hola Austin, ¿cómo estás?, yo también estoy bien" – dijo el chico para ver si la castaña reaccionaba.

– Lo siento, pero me sorprendiste… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó aún confundida por la situación.

– Bueno, vine a buscarte… ¿te molesta? – se encogió de hombros cuando respondió, se había despertado temprano por lo que decidió pasar a recoger a Ally a su casa, el domingo estuvo todo el día pensando en ella y quería que ese lunes fuera la primera persona a la que viera, pero antes tenía que pedirle algo – Ah, hay algo importante que olvidé pedirte – dijo antes de recibir cualquier respuesta – no me has dado tu número de celular – la chica suspiró al escuchar eso, pensó que podía ser algo peor. Le dio su número y luego lo siguió hasta el auto.

Fueron en silencio, Ally porque no tenía tema de conversación y Austin porque se sentía nervioso y no quería que la chica lo notara. Era extraño, él no era tímido ni nada, pero desde la conversación que tuvo el día anterior con Dez no podía dejar de pensar en los pasos a seguir para conquistar a la castaña, sobretodo tomando en cuenta de que a ella le gustaba otro chico.

– Austin – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de la chica, esa voz que tanto adoraba – te tomaré la palabra, hoy le diré a Dallas que me gusta. Perdió el control del vehículo por unos segundos, pero se recuperó rápidamente, no pensó que Ally decidiera tan apresuradamente declararse a ese chico, ella lo quedó mirando preocupada, pero él le dio una sonrisa demostrándole que estaba todo bien, aunque por dentro se estaba derrumbando.

– Pues, ¡qué bien! – ese _qué bien _había sido muy falso, solo esperaba que la castaña no se diera cuanta, pero por la sonrisa que le dio de vuelta supo que no lo había notado – espero que todo salga bien – claro que deseaba que todo saliera bien, pero para él, aunque sabía que estaba siendo egoísta aún tenía esperanzas de tener una oportunidad con ella, ¿y si no salía como lo esperaba?, bueno, se aseguraría de que _ese _no la lastimara y, por supuesto, estaría atento a cualquier error que cometiera, ya que él estaría siempre ahí para Ally, además de darle una lección para que jamás se atreviera a acercarse a ella.

Llegaron a la escuela, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando llegaron, al parecer había manejado mecánicamente, agradecía en ese momento saberse el camino de memoria. Bajo raudamente y abrió la puerta a Ally, luego caminaron juntos a la entrada de la escuela, habían varias miradas observando extrañadas la situación, la castaña se sonrojó un poco ante tanta atención.

– Vaya Austin, no sabía que tenías juguete nuevo – escucharon esa voz tras de ellos, Austin se volteó y miró con molestia a la chica responsable de aquellas palabras.

– ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer Kira? – dijo el rubio fríamente, Ally solo se limitaba a mirar la situación, la forma en que Austin observaba a Kira la intimidaba un poco. Del tiempo que habían pasado juntos nunca había visto al chico así.

– No – fue la escueta respuesta de la morena – solo me llamó la atención lo bajo que has caído, bueno, mejor dejo de perder mi tiempo contigo – con las últimas palabras que pronuncio se alejo del lugar dejando a un Austin molesto y a una Ally cabizbaja. El rubio notó esto e inmediatamente cambió su expresión.

– No le hagas caso, le gusta molestar a las personas – dijo el chico tratando de subirle el animo a la castaña, no pensó que las palabras de Kira pudieran herirla tanto.

– Lo sé, pero… tal vez tiene razón en que alguien como tú jamás se fijaría en mi – las palabras de la chica lo sorprendieron, de lo conocía de ella, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente que fuera insegura, realmente parecía todo lo contrario – y seguramente Dallas tampoco lo haría – definitivamente no le gustaba la actitud que había tomado, ¿cómo podía creer eso?, ella es hermosa, inteligente, amable, tenía una voz preciosa, definitivamente no le alcanzaban las palabras para describirla.

– No digas eso, cualquiera quisiera estar con una chica como tú, eres hermosa, inteligente, amable… – cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se detuvo, Ally lo miraba sorprendida, en esos momento deseaba desaparecer, su boca fue más rápida que su mente pero es que no podía permitir que pensara así.

– Austin… ¿de verdad crees eso? – dijo la castaña después de procesar las palabras del chico, él la miraba nervioso, comenzó a jugar con sus manos y se obligó a calmarse.

– Claro, no lo diría si no lo pensara – dijo finalmente el rubio luego de tomar una bocanada de aire, Ally lo vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era sincero.

– Gracias por el cumplido – le devolvió la sonrisa, por primera vez se fijó en los lindos ojos que tiene Austin, se sorprendió por su pensamiento, pero era la verdad.

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo el momento, ambos se miraron y luego corrieron hacia el laboratorio, hoy debían presentar y no permitirían que su trabajo fuera en vano. Fue su turno de presentar, el profesor Smith quedó encantado el trabajo de los chicos, les otorgó una A y felicitó a Ally por "haber sacado lo mejor de Austin", ella agradeció y rió mientras que el rubio se ruborizó ante el comentario, se fueron a sentar y así pasaron el resto de la clase.

Las horas en la escuela se pasaron rápido, estaba nerviosa porque hoy después del trabajo le diría a Dallas lo que sentía, pero otra cosa que ocupaba su mente eran las palabras de Austin, eso realmente la había dejado desconcertada, jamás pensó que él creyera algo así de ella y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello, ¿sería verdad o solo lo dijo para hacerla sentir bien?, aunque cuando lo vio a los ojos parecía sincero y además, él no tenía motivos para decirle mentiras, incluso no tenía por qué decir algo y aún así lo hizo. Dejaría eso para mañana, por ahora solo debía pensar en que le diría a Dallas y otra vez los nervios la invadieron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de llegar de la escuela se cambió de ropa para ir a "Melodía y Café", no tenía nada mejor hacer, o tal vez si, su tarea de matemáticas, pero eso podía esperar. Tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue directo al centro comercial. Aparcó el vehículo en el estacionamiento del lugar, se bajo y tomó rumbo hacia su destino. Cuando llegó se sentó en una de las mesas que estaba desocupada, una chica se le acercó para cantarle el menú pero él le hizo una señal de que no pediría nada, esperó por un momento y vio a la castaña salir desde la cocina con su uniforme de trabajo, esta lo vio y se dirigió directamente hacia él.

– Austin, no te esperaba aquí – le dijo en voz baja, no pensó que el chico iría el día de hoy, bueno, en realidad pensó que no lo volvería a ver por ahí, ya que la primera vez fue porque su amigo pelirrojo lo había convencido.

– ¡Sorpresa! – dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente, de verdad estaba feliz de estar ahí con ella, aunque no de la manera que él quisiera.

Austin hizo su pedido, pretendía irse cuando Ally terminara con su trabajo, así que comió lentamente e hizo varios pedidos. Faltaba solo media hora para que cerraran los locales del centro comercial cuando su celular sonó, lo sacó de su bolsillo sin darle mucha importancia, pero cuando vio el número que lo llamaba salió inmediatamente para contestar. La castaña lo miró extrañada, pero no le dio mayor importancia, después le preguntaría que es lo que sucedió para que saliera de esa forma. Cuando el rubio volvió pidió rápido la cuenta, pagó y ni siquiera espero el cambio, le dijo un escueto adiós a la chica y salió corriendo del lugar, Ally lo observó alejarse preocupada por la actitud que tuvo, nunca lo había visto así, mañana le preguntaría que le sucedió, por ahora debía enfocarse en lo que hablaría con Dallas.

La hora se le había pasado rápido, se cambió de ropa y salió del trabajo, caminó nerviosa hasta el otro lado del centro comercial para ver a Dallas. Lo vio, estaba alistándose para salir, ella se acercó hasta él con pasos dudosos, pero se dio fuerzas para seguir, ya estaba ahí y si pudo cantar en público, ¿por qué no podía hacer esto?

– Hola Dallas – dijo tímidamente cuando estaba a unos tres pasos de él.

– Ally, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a la chica.

– Mmm, bien… Dallas quisiera hablar contigo un momento – el chico la miró extrañado, pero no tenía nada importante que hacer así que asintió a su petición.

– ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? – preguntó el moreno, ya que suponía que no se quedarían hablando ahí, quizás podían comprar algo en el camino.

– Pues, podríamos ir al parque – respondió tímidamente, estaba pensando en la mejor manera de confesarse.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el parque, Ally estaba demasiado nerviosa y Dallas no sabía de qué hablar, ya que ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que Ally pudiera decirle. Al llegar fueron hasta un banco frente a la laguna, la castaña se sentó y el chico la siguió en su acción.

– Bueno, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme? – dijo el moreno rompiendo el hielo, la miró directamente a los ojos haciendo que los niervos de la chica aumentaran. Ally suspiró profundamente tomando valor para decir lo que quería, no podía esperar, porque sabía que si dejaba pasar más tiempo terminaría arrepintiéndose.

– ¡Me gustas! – vaya, había sido mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado, el chico la miró sorprendido, para después darle una cálida sonrisa, mientras que ella esperaba ansiosa la respuesta.

– Ally… tú también me gustas – habló suavemente el moreno, el corazón de la chico dio un salto al escuchar esas palabras, ¡le gustaba!, una pequeña risa de relajo salió de su boca. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, se iban acercando poco a poco, estaban a centímetros de distancia, cuando el celular de la castaña sonó, esta dio un pequeño gruñido haciendo reír al chico. Observo la pantalla del móvil, era su padre, había olvidado decirle que hoy llegaría un poco más tarde.

– Papá, lo siento, olvidé decirte que llegaría más tarde a casa – dijo antes de que Lester pronunciara palabra alguna. Este le pidió que no volviera a suceder, estaba muy preocupado porque ella jamás llegaba tarde sin avisar previamente – ahora mismo voy hacia la casa –finalizó para luego terminar la llamada, con un te amo para su padre antes de colgar.

– Vaya, al parecer te tienes que ir… te acompaño a tu casa – dijo Dallas poniéndose de pie para acompañar a la castaña, ella también se puso de pie y comenzaron su recorrido – sé que es algo apresurado, pero… Ally, ¿quisieras ser mi novia? – soltó de pronto el chico, la castaña quedó petrificada en su lugar, no esperaba algo así ahora, el moreno al notar que ya no estaba a su lado se volteó a verla esperando su respuesta.

– Claro que ¡sí! – dijo mientras fue corriendo a los brazos del chico, este le correspondió el abrazo y continuaron su camino, claro que ahora iban tomados de la mano, fue algo rápido, extraño, pero prefería no cuestionarse, estaba con el chico que le gustaba y era su _novia_.

**Nota de la autora: **Ok, pueden arrojarme lo que sea, me lo merezco. Pero tranquilas, que lo de Ally con Dallas no durará mucho, yo tampoco soportaría escribir tantas escenas de ellos juntos xD, además, recuerden que la historia se llama Apariencias, así que nada es lo que parece jajajajajaja

Bueno, espero sus reviews, críticas constructivas, insultos por el final del capítulo... ok eso no, pero sí cualquier feedback que quieran darme :)

Saludos!


	5. Deducciones y Decepciones

_**Disclaimer: **__Austin y Ally no me pertenece._

**_Deducciones y Decepciones_**

No podía sacarse la sonrisa del rostro, y es que desde ayer era la novia de Dallas, lo que tanto había deseado al fin era una realidad. Entró a la escuela segura de sí misma, se dirigió a su casillero donde se encontró con su querida amiga Trish.

– Vaya, te vez muy feliz hoy – dijo la morena a modo de saludo, y es que la alegría de su amiga se notaba a leguas. Esta rió por lo bajo, dirigió su mirada a la latina y se dispuso a hablar – déjame adivinar, ¿tiene que ver con Dallas, cierto? – preguntó adivinando, antes de que dijera palabra alguna, las razones del actuar de la castaña.

– ¡Tú sí que me conoces Trish!, gracias a Austin tomé valor para hablar con Dallas – Respondió, haciendo que la morena rodara los ojos por lo predecible que podía ser su mejor amiga – y ahora… ¡Dallas y yo somos novios! – dijo emocionada Ally, Trish abrió los ojos en grande, se sorprendió por lo rápido que iba esto.

–Espera, ¿qué tiene que ver Austin en esto? – preguntó confundida la latina.

– Él me dijo que a cualquier chico le gustaría estar conmigo, que era inteligente, linda… - la morena no la dejó terminar, prefirió dejar eso para después, ya que sabía que su amiga estaba demasiado nublada en estos momentos con lo de Dallas como para ver más allá.

– y, ¿No crees que es muy pronto para que tú y Dallas sean novios? – preguntó para hacer entrar en razón a la castaña, Dallas y ella se conocían poco, para ser novios primero debía salir y conocerse bien.

– Oh, vamos Trish, él me gusta, yo le gusto, ¿acaso no basta solo eso? – de verdad esperaba que su amiga la entendiera y la apoyara.

Cuando le había dicho a Ally que se le declarara a Dallas jamás esperó algo así, es decir, a lo más pensaba que a él también le gustara, pero no que le pidiera ser su novia tan rápido y, eso, no le gustaba para nada, Dallas no era precisamente santo de su devoción, es más, no le agradaba mucho que digamos, pero lo pasaba solo porque a su amiga le gustaba, nada más.

El timbre sonó y se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas clases, Ally caminó sin quitar en ningún momento la felicidad de su cara, pero de pronto algo la hizo detenerse, y es que no había visto al rubio desde que llegó, lo que no era normal, ya que desde que hicieron su trato, él siempre estaba por ahí cerca de ella. Recordó el día anterior y como el chico había salido corriendo del café, se preocupó, pero esperaría al final de las clases para averiguar que estaba ocurriendo.

Salió de la escuela pensando en cuáles serían los pasos a seguir en su plan, con la noticia que le dio su castaña amiga debía cambiar su estrategia, ya que sabía que tenía que estar atenta a los movimientos de Dallas, algo en él no le gustaba. Iba hundida en sus pensamientos cuando algo llamó su atención, una cabeza pelirroja que caminaba unos pasos delante de ella. Corrió para alcanzarlo, lo tomó del brazo sorprendiendo al chico.

– Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo seriamente, el pelirrojo la miró algo asustado y sorprendido, no sabía que quería esa chica, pero se le hacía conocida de algún lugar.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – habló por fin Dez en un tono cortés, la chica lo miró alzando una ceja, lo arrastró hacia una banca que había en la plaza cercana a donde se encontraban.

– ¿Qué pretende tu amigo Austin con mi amiga Ally? – el pelirrojo se sorprendió por lo directa de la morena. Ella comenzó a desesperarse al no obtener respuesta, le dio una mirada asesina haciendo que el chico se pusiera más nervioso aún, sabía que debía responder pronto y con la verdad si no quería que su vida acabara siendo tan joven.

– ¡A Austin le gusta Ally! – dijo rápidamente, era mejor decirlo ya, sabía que no era bueno para mentir y esa chica no parecía alguien a quien le gustara que la engañaran.

– ¡Lo sabía!... bueno, no era muy difícil deducirlo – soltó la morena, por todo lo que Ally le había dicho sobre el rubio, la invitación al karaoke, el decirle que debía declararse a Dallas y sobre todo eso de que _cualquier chico querría estar con ella, _¡era más que obvio!, pero al parecer para la castaña no lo era tanto, rodó los ojos pensando en lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser a veces, y eso hacía que se preocupara aún más.

– Créeme, Austin es un buen chico y me atrevería a decir que no le gusta, si no que está enamorado de Ally – dijo el pelirrojo haciendo un gesto de alas son las manos cruzadas frente a él cuando pronunció la palabra enamorado, luego suspiró sonriendo. Trish lo miraba extrañada, de verdad ese chico era bastante raro, pero debía reconocer que después de ver que el rubio no había hecho nada malo a Ally y, es más, la había ayudado haciendo que se divirtiera, además de que le dio confianza en sí misma. Le estaba agradando bastante Austin, sentía que era sincero, no cualquiera hubiera hecho todo eso por nada, teniendo oportunidades para haberse aprovechado si esas eran sus intenciones.

– Lo sé, se le nota demasiado – al escuchar eso el chico solo asintió, ya que él también pensaba que su amigo estaba siendo demasiado obvio – debemos hacer algo, dame tu número para que hablemos después más extendido sobre esto – soltó de repente la morena, sorprendiendo esta vez al pelirrojo que la miró extrañado, pero de todas formas le dio su número – escucha, Dallas, el chico que le gusta a Ally, no me agrada… y, para ser sincera, tu rubio amigo me está empezando a caer bien – finalizó, se paró de su lugar para despedirse con un adiós del muchacho – nos vemos mañana – y con eso se retiró, ahora que había confirmado sus sospechas, buscaría la forma de hacer entrar en razón a su despistada amiga. El pelirrojo la vio irse, se quedó un momento más en la banca, sonrió para sí mismo, esa chica tenía razón, debían hacer algo y él haría todo para ver por fin a su amigo feliz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se recostó en su sofá, vestía una musculosa blanca y unos jeans, unos mechones de su cabello alborotado caían sobre su frente, tenía el celular en la mano esperando alguna noticia desde Londres, su padre lo había llamado para decirle que su madre tuvo un accidente cardiovascular, al parecer el estrés provocado por una negociación fallida, que al parecer habían dado por cerrada, le había pasado una mala jugada. En la familia de su madre había antecedentes de enfermedades asociadas al sistema cardiovascular, su abuelo murió de un infarto y uno de sus tíos había sufrido hace un par de años un derrame cerebral causado por un coagulo de sangre alojado en su cráneo.

No veía a sus padres desde hace unos cinco meses, siempre estaban en viajes de negocios, veía más a la señora Gómez que a sus propios padres. Añoraba tener una familia unida, no le importaba tener que dejar todos sus lujos con tal de estar con ellos siempre, es algo que había comprendido hace ya unos años, definitivamente las cosas materiales al final no sirven de nada. Esperaba poder tener pronto una videoconferencia con su madre, lo desesperaba no tener noticias aún, se paró otra vez para comenzar a caminar alrededor de la casa y así matar el tiempo, de pronto el tono de celular exclusivo para sus padres empezó a tocar, rápidamente tocó el símbolo de contestar.

– ¿Papá? – preguntó aunque fuera algo obvio.

– Si Austin – se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, la voz del hombre sonaba algo más relajada, lo que tranquilizó al chico – tu madre está mucho mejor y quiere hablar contigo, en unos 10 minutos más nos conectaremos para una videoconferencia, ya salió de cuidados intensivos – al escuchar eso sintió como que le quitaran un gran peso de encima, corrió a su habitación para encender su portátil.

– Gracias papá, hablamos luego – dijo cortando la comunicación, mientras su notebook se iniciaba. Cuando estuvo listo abrió la aplicación para realizar videoconferencias, esperó unos minutos impaciente hasta que vio conectarse a su padre. Lo primero que observó fue a su madre acostada en una cama de hospital, con una bata blanca y el rostro pálido.

– Mamá – pronunció con voz suave y una sonrisa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se acomodó en su lugar.

– Hijo, que gusto verte amor – habló por fin la mujer, su voz se notaba cansada, estar tanto tiempo acostada con máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo era algo agotador – ¿cómo va todo en la escuela? – preguntó preocupada, como toda madre.

– Bien – fue lo único que dijo, lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos era la escuela – supongo que vendrás pronto de vuelta a Miami… ¿cierto? – Su voz sonó dudosa al final, su madre desvió la mirada, y supo inmediatamente la respuesta - ¿piensas quedarte después de lo que pasó? – estaba molesto, quería tener a su madre cerca en esos momento para poder cuidarla.

– Mi amor, escucha, sé que estás preocupado, pero no puedo dejar a tu padre solo… pero te prometo que me cuidaré – dijo intentando calmar a su hijo, sabía que él deseaba lo mejor para ella, pero en estos momentos no quería dejar a su marido solo con los problemas que se les habían presentado. El chico la miró y se dio cuenta de no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que le entregó una sonrisa nostálgica antes de despedirse.

– Está bien… te amo mamá y a ti también papá, adiós y espero verlos pronto de vuelta – se despidió el rubio, su padre hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano.

– Adiós cariño, yo también te amo – y con esas palabras cortaron la comunicación, se echó para atrás en su asiento y suspiró, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Al salir caminó hasta la habitación contigua, abrió la puerta y entró al lugar, había una variedad de instrumentos, él fue hasta el piano que estaba al final del cuarto y se sentó en la banquilla, acarició el teclado, suspiró y se acomodó bien en su lugar, a pesar de todo, sentía alivio después de haber hablado con su madre, sus pensamientos viajaron hasta cierta castaña que lo tenía loco, comenzó a tocar una suave tonada.

Estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía, absorto de todo lo que lo rodeaba, sumergido en cada nota que sus dedos tocaban con maestría, su voz se hizo escuchar en toda la habitación.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in  
But I can't help, Falling in love with you_

Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
If i can't help, Falling in love with you.

Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help, Falling in love with you

Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love, with you

For I can't help falling in love, with you

– Wow, realmente eres increíble – se exaltó al escuchar esa voz repentinamente al finalizar la canción, se volteó para ver a la chica de quien provenía el comentario – es un gran clásico*, no sabía que tocabas el piano… y lo haces muy bien – dijo mientras se acercaba a él, se sentó a su lado, el chico solo la seguía con la vista.

– ¿Cómo entraste? – preguntó al fin, ella lo vio por un instante, le sonrió y el rubio se estremeció un poco, tenerla demasiado cerca le hacía mal, su olor lo embriagaba.

– La puerta estaba abierta… ¿te molesta que esté aquí? – hizo un puchero, lo que hizo reír al chico, jamás le molestaría tenerla cerca.

– Claro que no, pero es lógico que me preocupe si alguien entra así de fácil a mi casa – se explicó, ella le dedicó una sonrisa, al parecer la chica estaba más alegre de lo normal, sintió una pequeña punzada, tenía un mal presentimiento – seguramente la señora García dejó la puerta abierta, tendré que hablar con ella – prosiguió, decidió no pensar en nada por el momento – y, ¿qué haces aquí? – aún no comprendía la presencia de la castaña en su hogar, no era que le molestaba ni nada, solo era extraño que llegara sin avisar y sin que él la llamara.

– Como no te vi en la escuela, me preocupé y decidí venir a verte – se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que su atención se dirigía a las teclas del piano que acariciaba suavemente, el corazón del rubio dio un salto al escuchar eso – además, tengo que contarte algo – otra vez sus miradas se encontraron – ¡Dallas y yo somos novios! – por enésima vez su corazón se quebraba en pedazos, si seguía así, llegaría el punto en que no podría volver a juntar las piezas.

– Vaya, ¿no es algo rápido? – intentó con todas sus fuerzas sonar tranquilo, no esperaba que algo así pasara.

– Tú también, escucha, sé que es rápido, pero… estoy feliz así – explicó Ally un poco exasperada, él, al igual que Trish, pensaba que era demasiado rápido – bueno, pero eso no es por lo que vine… no lo principal… quería saber que ocurre, por qué no fuiste a la escuela – su voz se tornó preocupada, él desvió la mirada hacia el piano, al parecer era momento de comenzar a abrirse con la chica, aunque sea solo un poco. Volvió su mirada hacia ella y se decidió a hablar.

– Pasa que… mi madre tuvo un accidente cardiovascular, ayer, cuando estaba en el café, recibí una llamada de mi padre para informarme de lo sucedido – hizo una pausa, el rostro de la castaña era de real preocupación – es por eso que hoy no fui, estuve esperando noticias todo el día… hace poco tuve una video conferencia con mis padres, mamá estaba bien, después vine aquí para cantar un rato – finalizó, la chica suspiró aliviada al saber que la madre de Austin estaba bien.

– Me alegro – dijo sinceramente la castaña – ¿algún día me dirás por qué tienes tan oculto tu talente musical? – esa pregunta si que fue inesperada, no sabía que responder, bueno, si sabía, pero no le gustaba hablar de ello.

– Algún día lo haré, te prometo que serás la primera persona a la que recurra cuando necesite hablar de _eso _– de verdad no estaba de ánimos para explicar el por qué de su "secreto", ahora quería descansar y relajarse. Ella asintió comprendiendo al chico, sabía que cuando él quisiera hablar de eso, lo haría en el momento adecuado.

– Supongo que te debes sentir solo sin tus padres – cambió de tema, pero al parecer eso tampoco era algo de lo que el chico quisiera hablar.

– Digamos que sí… cuando no tienes hermanos y tus padres pasan más tiempo en viajes de negocios que en casa, es inevitable sentirse solo – las palabras del rubio causaron tristeza en ella, al verlo parecía un chico _cool,_ relajado y feliz, pero realmente era un joven solitario, y después de conocerlo un poco más, se daba cuenta de que era un buen chico.

– Pues, cuando te sientas solo, llámame y estaré aquí para ti – las palabras de la castaña sorprendieron al rubio, una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios, sabía que si ella estaba a su lado, no volvería a sentirse solo.

Se quedaron un rato más hablando de cosas triviales, después de todo este tiempo habían tomado confianza y podían hablar de cualquier cosa, no se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que Ally recibió una llamada de su padre, conversar con el rubio se le dio natural, él era muy divertido, la hacía reír, definitivamente las apariencias engañan. Se paró inmediatamente luego de hablar con su padre, Austin no dudo ni un minuto y se ofreció a llevarla, mejor dicho, la obligo a que lo dejara llevarla.

– Tu novio no pareció en toda la tarde – comentó casual el chico, si él fuera su novio, no la dejaría ni a sol si a sombra.

– Me dijo que hoy estaría muy ocupado, por eso no apareció – dijo la castaña, había hablado con Dallas apenas llegó a su casa. El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, para ambos en un cómodo silencio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dallas y Ally llevaban un mes saliendo, estaba en la luna, el chico era lindo y atento con ella, pero entre Trish y Austin se encargaban de bajarla de las nubes, a pesar de todo Trish aún no confiaba en Dallas y por su lado Austin creía que algo ocultaba el moreno ya que pensaba que no le dedicaba todo el tiempo que ella requería, para ella eran solo alucinaciones de sus amigos, sí, a estas alturas consideraba a Austin su amigo, aunque él seguía usando su trato para que hiciera lo que él quería. Además, Trish había estado actuando extraña, pero no le dio mayor importancia, seguramente su amiga algo ocultaba y sabía que no habría forma de hacerla hablar.

Austin llegó al cierre del café, era viernes y le había dicho que la iría a buscar, ya que, para variar, Dallas tenía cosas que hacer. Estaba lista para irse, debían hacer un trabajo para el laboratorio de biología, así que irían a casa de la castaña para trabajar. Llegaron al vehículo del chico, y como ya era rutina, él le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, después de subirse al lado del conductor Austin encendió el motor y salieron del estacionamiento del centro comercial.

– Austin, este no es el camino a mi casa – dijo la chica al notar que habían tomado otra ruta.

– Pues, no iremos a tu casa, aun – dijo el rubio sin desviar la mirada del camino – primero iremos al karaoke – no habían ido después de la primera vez, le dirigió una sonrisa y la chica pensó que no era tan mala idea, así que no rebatió los dichos del chico.

Al llegar estacionó el auto y bajó para ir a abrirle la puerta a Ally, quien ya esperaba esa acción, entraron al lugar y fueron a la misma mesa que esa vez, pidieron algo para comer y entablaron una conversación mientras esperaban el pedido, luego de que este llegara se dedicaron a comer y de vez en cuando comentar algo sobre la persona que subía a cantar.

El rostro del rubio cambió repentinamente, la chica se preocupó, al parecer había visto algo que lo sorprendió porque no dejaba de mirar un punto tras de ella, su expresión cambió luego a una de enojo, Ally se volteó a ver qué era lo que llamaba la atención del chico y lo que observó hizo que su corazón se partiera en dos.

Ahí estaba Dallas besando a otra chica, luego se separaron y él le dijo algo al oído haciendo a esa rubia reír coquetamente, no pudo resistir más ver esa imagen y salió corriendo del lugar, Dallas la había decepcionado, Austin dejó dinero suficiente en la mesa para pagar la cuenta y salió tras Ally. La detuvo antes de que cruzara la calle corriendo, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de los ojos de la castaña, en un gesto instintivo la tomó de los hombros y la acercó hacia él en un abrazo cálido, ella se apoyó en su pecho desahogando su llanto, el rubio solo se limitó a darle seguridad con su abrazo fuerte, la guió en dirección al vehículo para que ella pudiera llorar con más tranquilidad y privacidad.

– ¿Por qué me hizo esto? – preguntó de pronto la chica, miraba con ojos acuosos al rubio, quien no sabía que responder, porque él jamás habría hecho algo tan estúpido.

– No lo sé… pero si sé, que él no te merece – respondió tratando de relajarse, tenía mucha ira, Dallas había hecho sufrir y llorar a Ally, gran error que pronto pagaría – definitivamente es un idiota… solo un idiota no apreciaría tener a alguien tan maravillosa como tú – sus palabras salieron sin pensarlas, en un susurro, ella lo miró y luego lo abrazó aun con lágrimas cubriendo sus mejillas. Austin quería decirle como la amaba y que él nunca le haría algo así, pero sabía que no era el momento, si quería que ella se enamorara de él, no podía aprovecharse de algo así, no quería que el sentimiento naciera forzado por el agradecimiento.

**Nota de la autora: ***Can't help falling in love with you, de Elvis Presley.

Ok, aquí el capítulo 5, espero que les guste y ¡les dije! lo de Ally y Dallas no duraría mucho xD... Austin y Ally ya se estan acercando más 3

Bueno, espero reviews... o si no, no hay actualización y me iré a huelga!... ok no xD, pero de todas formas quiero reviews, y claro, con críticas constructivas que sean para mejorar :)


	6. Regresos y Romances

_**Disclaimer: **__Austin y Ally no me pertenece._

**_Regresos y Romances_**

– ¡Hola Ally! – Dallas llegó a "Melodías y café" con una enorme sonrisa y un ramo de flores, al verlo, Ally salió del lugar furiosa, no podía creer que el chico fuera tan cínico, el moreno salió tras ella extrañado, Austin que estaba en lugar, como siempre, también fue tras ellos a una distancia prudente – se puede saber ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó cuando alcanzó a la castaña.

– Me pasa que eres un cínico mentiroso – le gritó furiosa asustando al muchacho – te vi Dallas, te vi con esa chica ayer en el karaoke – al escuchar eso el moreno desvió la mirada, no esperaba que ella estuviera ahí, se supone que estaría en su casa haciendo la tarea de su laboratorio.

– Ally, te puedo explicar todo – dijo el chico suplicando que ella lo escuchara.

– No quiero escuchar tus mentiras – luego de decir eso la Ally se devolvió al café, no podía dejar que esto afectara su trabajo.

Dallas fue tras ella, cuando Ally entró y los demás chicos del local vieron su cara y luego a Dallas detrás de ella supieron que habían tenido una discusión. La gerente se acercó a la castaña para saber que sucedía, Ally le explicó a grandes rasgos y Mindy le dio permiso para irse antes, prefería eso a que no estuviera al cien por ciento con la mente en el trabajo. Se cambió de ropa y salió del lugar, Dallas seguía ahí esperándola, ¿de verdad el chico creía que ella lo perdonaría?

– Por favor Ally, dame una oportunidad de explicarte – ella siguió de largo, entonces el chico la tomó del brazo para detenerla – no puedes hacerme esto, yo te quiero Ally – no podía creer lo insistente que podía llegar a ser.

– ¿Me quieres?, pues no se nota – la rabia se notaba en cada palabra que pronunciaba - ¿por qué me pediste ser tu novia si ya tenías a alguien?, fui tan tonta al creer en ti – se soltó del agarre del moreno y continuó su camino, una lágrimas rebeldes se asomaron en sus ojos.

Otra vez Dallas la tomó del brazo, esto ya era mucho, ¿acaso no entendía que esto se había terminado?, esta vez apretó con más fuerza causándole dolor. Austin que no había dejado ningún momento de observar la escena se acercó inmediatamente cuando notó que Dallas estaba perdiendo el control.

– Me lastimas Dallas – con esas palabras no solo se refería al agarre, significaban mucho más.

– Es que no puedes dejarme así – esta vez el moreno levantó un poco más la voz – entiende que yo te quiero – Ally ya no sabía qué pensar, si la quería tanto, ¿por qué la engañaba con otra chica?

– Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño… y déjame en paz – la voz de la chica salió algo temblorosa, más lágrimas estaban saliendo sin control.

– Te dijo que la soltaras – Austin llegó junto a ellos, le dirigió una mirada asesina a Dallas, de verdad quería matarlo en estos momentos – ya te dijo que la dejaras en paz – esta vez tomó el brazo de Dallas con el que estaba sujetando a Ally. Dallas lo miró con rabia y soltó al fin a la chica.

– Tú la llevaste ¿cierto?, por tu culpa ahora Ally terminó conmigo – el moreno es enfrentó al rubio, ambos se miraban con rabia en los ojos. Ally se acercó a Austin y le tomó la mano.

– Austin, por favor, salgamos de aquí – el rubio se tranquilizó un poco al sentir el contacto de la chica, se volteó a verla y asintió. Le dio una última mirada a Dallas para luego comenzar a alejarse.

– Me dejaste por él ¿verdad? – Gritó el moreno ya fuera de sí, Ally ahora si estaba asustada, Austin se puso delante de ella en un instinto protector – vamos, dilo – Dallas estaba actuando como un loco, nunca lo había visto así.

– Deja de hablar estupideces y déjala en paz – dijo Austin ya perdiendo la paciencia – tú la perdiste por idiota, no culpes a otros por tus errores – Dallas se acercó a ellos, Austin se tensó y apretó los puños.

Todo fue muy rápido y confuso, de un momento a otro Austin tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca y Dallas estaba tirado en el suelo tocándose la mejilla. Las personas del lugar comenzaron a reunirse y los guardias se acercaron a ver cuál era el alboroto. Ally miró anonadada la escena, no sabía en qué momento había pasado todo, observó a Austin y notó que estaba lastimado, se acercó y tocó suavemente donde estaba la herida, el rubio se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de la chica en su boca.

– Vámonos de aquí – dijo la castaña tomando al chico de la mano y salieron del lugar antes de que llegaran los guardias, Dallas seguí tirado en el suelo, al parecer el golpe que le dio Austin fue bastante duro.

Llegaron al estacionamiento, buscaron con la mirada el auto de Austin para luego ir hasta él. Subieron al vehículo y se quedaron ahí un rato, al pasar el efecto de la adrenalina el rubio comenzó a sentir dolor en donde estaba la herida, se tocó y sobresaltándose, al momento de recibir el golpe de Dallas estaba demasiado alterado como para darse cuenta de algo, luego de recibir ese ataque reaccionó al instante dándole un certero puñetazo en el ojo que tiró al moreno directo al piso. Siempre hacía ejercicio y tenía unos brazos bastante fuertes como para dejar knockout a cualquiera.

– No debiste hacer eso – habló al fin la chica, lo miró con culpabilidad, el rubio había recibido un golpe por su culpa – ahora estás herido – dijo mientras ponía mano cerca de la herida pero sin llegar a tocarla.

– No digas eso, se lo merecía – sonrió aunque eso le causo algo de dolor – y prefiero haber recibido ese golpe a que te lastimara a ti, el tipo estaba algo salido de sus casillas – era verdad, por cómo estaba Dallas tenía miedo de que pudiera lastimar a Ally.

– Está bien, sé que no te haré cambiar de opinión – dijo la castaña resignada – ahora debemos curar esa herida antes de que se infecte – más que una sugerencia parecía una orden.

– Ok, ¿a dónde vamos? – suspiró el rubio, sabía que no podía llevarle la contraria cuando hablaba con ese tono.

– A mi casa, allá te curaré – entonces partió el auto, en todo el camino a casa de Ally ninguno habló, lo que había sucedido los dejó un poco perturbados.

Llegaron a la casa y la chica partió corriendo a buscar el botiquín, Austin se quedó esperándola sentado en el sofá, comenzó a observar a su alrededor, de las veces que había ido nunca había prestado atención a la sala, siempre iban directo a la habitación de la castaña. Ally regresó con el botiquín, sacó agua oxigenada, alcohol y un poco de algodón, con suavidad acercó el algodón untado con agua oxigenada para limpiar la herida, el rubio se sobresaltó un poco al contacto, luego con el alcohol la desinfectó. Austin no dejaba de ver a la chica, estaba tan cerca, se obligó a desviar la mirada y así dejar de pensar en los labios de la castaña.

– Gracias – soltó de pronto Ally mientras terminaba de curar al chico, él se volteó para observarla, ella lo estaba mirando con sus ojos acuosos – a pesar de todo, de cierta forma lo que hiciste por mí fue lindo – el rubio se sorprendió y sintió sus mejillas arder, con una de sus manos secó las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la castaña.

– No fue nada y… lo volvería a hacer – su voz salió suave, Ally se quedó observando sus ojos, que ahora le parecían hermosos, no sabía cómo no lo había notado antes, de pronto el contacto de la mano en su mejilla se sintió diferente y un escalofrió la recorrió. Se separó del chico sin mirarlo, ordenó las cosas que utilizó y se fue de ahí dejando a un Austin desconcertado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al llegar vio al pelirrojo sentado ya en la heladería, se acercó y se sentó en el puesto frente a él, este la miró y le ofreció una sonrisa, ella se limitó a llamar al mesero para pedir un helado, el calor de esos días en Miami era insoportable. El chico estaba comiendo entusiasmado el suyo, se veía que había hecho una mezcla extraña de sabores por los colores que se apreciaban a través de la copa, mientras que la chica pidió uno de chocolate con menta.

– Y bien, ¿Austin te contó lo que pasó ayer? – Habló por fin Trish, el pelirrojo en esos momentos había tragado una gran cantidad de helado y cuando intentó responder solo se escucharon balbuceos - ¿podrías terminar de tragar primero?, creo que sería más fácil entendernos – dijo mirando al chico con una ceja levantada.

– Lo siento – se disculpó una vez que terminó de tragar su helado – lo que te decía, es que sí, Austin me contó lo que pasó… no puedo creer que Dallas sea tan desgraciado – al decir lo último puso su cara seria, aunque para Trish más bien era algo divertida.

– Pero lo que no sabes… es lo que me dijo Ally – dijo la morena moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo – algo que Austin no sabe – terminó por decir haciendo que Dez se acomodara en su silla y acercándose a la chica.

– ¿Qué es?... vamos dímelo – pidió el pelirrojo susurrando haciendo que Trish riera por lo bajo.

– Es que…

Flash Back

– Trish! – la morena tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído ante el gritito que dio su amiga.

– Ally!, casi me dejas sorda – la regaño por estar a punto de reventar sus tímpanos - ¿qué es tan urgente para que me grites?... estaba por ir a dormir – preguntó para terminar pronto la conversación.

– Verás… – Ally le contó sobre lo sucedido con Dallas en el centro comercial, Trish ya sabía lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

– Wow, Dallas está un poquito loco – dijo la morena cuando su amiga terminó el relato – y pensar que antes creíamos que Austin era el chico malo y que Dallas era una blanca paloma… definitivamente las aparecías engañan – reflexionó Trish, sabía que Dallas no era de confiar, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera a reaccionar de esa forma.

– Pero… eso no es todo – continuó Ally, llamando así la atención de la morena, logrando asustarla un poco, ¿acaso hay más de lo que ya contó?

– ¿Dallas hizo algo más?... te aseguro que cuando lo vea lo mato – esto hizo reír a la castaña, agradecía tener una amiga con la que contar siempre.

– No Trish, no es nada con Dallas… es que – se detuvo antes de terminar lo que desesperó un poco a Trish, que se estaba preguntando que podía ser lo que su amiga no era capaz de decir.

– ¡Oh vamos Ally! – exclamó con energía, la castaña la tenía en ascuas.

– Está bien, está bien… pasa que… creo que me gusta Austin – Trish abrió la boca, no esperó que le dijera eso – hoy cuando estaba curando la herida de Austin algo extraño sucedió… no lo sé, de pronto sus ojos me parecieron lo más lindo que había visto, y cuando me acarició la mejilla para secar mis lágrimas… sentí un escalofrío – hizo una pausa, de verdad lo que pasó la dejó desconcertada.

– ¡Eso es genial! – dijo alegremente la morena, desde que había conocido mejor a Austin y de hablar con Dez se había convencido de que lo mejor para Ally, en cuanto novio se refiere, era que eligiera al rubio.

– Pero Trish… ¿y si no le gusto?, es decir, somos amigo y no quiero romper la amistad que ha crecido entre nosotros, de verdad lo aprecio mucho… aunque nuestra relación comenzó algo extraña – con la última frase se quedó pensando, en el momento en que hicieron su trato jamás pensó que algo así ocurriría.

¿En serio era tan… que no se daba cuenta de lo que Austin sentía por ella?, Trish rodó los ojos ante este pensamiento, y es que no podía creer que su amiga no se haya percatado de nada.

– Por favor Ally, creo que perfectamente le puedes gustar a Austin... si es que ya no le gustas – intentó hacerle entender de alguna forma que al rubio le gustaba, no podía decirle nada explícitamente ya que eso debía hacerlo el rubio personalmente – además recuerda lo que te dijo antes, que "cualquiera quisiera estar con una chica como tú, eres hermosa, inteligente, amable…", creo que esas fueron sus palabras exactas – le recordó lo que Austin le había dicho hace unas semanas.

– Bueno, en eso tienes razón… pero aun así… no lo sé… estoy confundida – al fin un avance, la morena pensó que ahora era la oportunidad de Austin para de una vez por todas conquistar a Ally.

– Entonces Ally, piénsalo… quizás Austin es el chico para ti – y con eso dio por terminada la conversación, lo único que quería ahora era dormir – que tengas una buena noche… adiós – cortó la llamada y cerró sus ojos.

Fin Flash Back

– ¡Eso es genial! – gritó el pelirrojo haciendo que varias personas se voltearan a verlo, él solo miró hacia todos lados y se deslizó en su silla – ahora solo falta que Austin se ponga manos a la obra – ahora su voz salió despacio, estaba demasiado feliz por su amigo.

– Y ahí entras tú, debes decirle a Austin que este es su momento… si no les damos un empujoncito lo más probable es que jamás se muevan de su amistad – Dez asintió y Trish comió un poco de su helado, sabía que si no hacían algo esos dos no serían capaces de avanzar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegó el lunes, día de laboratorio, es decir, se encontraría con Austin por primera vez después de lo que sucedió el sábado. Estaba por salir cuando sonó el timbre, su corazón dio un salto, sabía que a esa hora solo había una persona que tocaría, Austin. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el rubio con su linda sonrisa, vaya, no sabía cómo es que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo sexy que era ese chico, se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan tonta.

– Hola – saludó el chico, tenía tantas ganas de verla. Ally recordó lo que había pasado y su mirada fue directo a los labios del rubio, ya se veía mucho mejor la herida, de pronto quiso acercarse un poco más a la boca del muchacho.

– Ah, gracias por venir a buscar… hace tiempo que no lo hacías – habló rápidamente para interrumpir esos pensamientos.

– Es que como antes estabas con _Dallas_, no quería darte problemas – se encogió de hombros, el acordarse de ese chico hizo que la ira lo volviera a recorrer – vamos, o si no llegaremos tarde – cambió de tema, notó que la chica se puso algo tensa cuando nombró a su ex.

Llegaron a la escuela y fueron directo al laboratorio, no habían muchas personas en el lugar, comenzaron a conversar para matar el tiempo mientras el profesor llegaba. Austin estaba algo extraño según la castaña, tenía en la mirada algo diferente, le iba a preguntar si había sucedido algo pero no alcanzó a decir palabra ya que en esos momentos llegó el profesor.

Salieron de la clase con una cara sonriente, habían tenido una A en su tarea, y es que a pesar de todo lograron trabajar en ella. Desde que Austin pasaba más tiempo con Ally sus calificaciones habían subido considerablemente, sus padres estaban realmente felices por aquello, además su madre ya estaba bien y quería darle solo buenas noticias.

– ¡Ally!, tanto tiempo – un guapo castaño de ojos azules se acercó a saludar a la chica, esta se sorprendió cuando lo vio.

– ¿Elliot?, desde cuando te interesa volver a hablarme – Elliot y Ally habían sido grandes amigos hace años, hasta que el chico decidió unirse al grupo de los populares, donde Ally no tenía cabida.

– Vamos, lo siento si me porté como un idiota, pero creo que nunca es tiempo para arrepentirse – le dio una sonrisa de medio lado, el rubio solo observaba la escena, al ver la actitud de Elliot sus alarmas se encendieron, lo conocía, habían sido amigos antes de que ocurriera lo de Kira – quiero que intentemos volver a ser amigos – la castaña dudo, le parecía extraño este repentino cambio.

– No sé si confiar en ti Elliot, desde que te hiciste "amigo" de _ellos_ jamás me volviste a hablar, hiciste como si yo nunca hubiera existido en tu vida – las palabras que dijo hicieron que ese dolor que sintió cuando su amigo la dejo volviera renacer, él era alguien muy importante para ella y simplemente la abandonó – además me parece bastante extraño tu repentino cambio – no era tonta, y sabía que este repentino arrepentimiento no podía haber nacido de la nada.

– Bueno Elliot, creo que Ally fue bastante clara – intervino por primera vez en la conversación el rubio, sospechaba que Kira pudiera tener algo que ver con esto.

– No estoy hablando contigo – Elliot y Austin después de la fallida cita con Kira tuvieron un quiebre en su supuesta amistad, que al parecer no era muy fuerte. Elliot sentía, o siente, algo por Kira, por lo que cuando Austin se desilusionó y no quiso intentarlo más con ella el castaño se enfureció, el rubio había tenido la oportunidad que él jamás tuvo y la botó como si nada, aun conociendo sus sentimientos – además, esto a ti no te importa – escupió las palabras.

– Pues me meto y punto… te conozco, y sé que nada bueno puede ser – no iba a dejar que Elliot se acercara a Ally, sabía que el castaño estaba esperando el momento para vengarse de él, seguramente pensó que a través de Ally sería la mejor forma de hacerlo, y no se equivocaba – así que déjala en paz, nadie cree tu historia de príncipe arrepentido – Elliot le dio una mirada asesina.

– Austin tiene razón, no sé qué hay detrás de esto, pero no voy a caer – con esto la chica se marchó a su clase, no quería a alguien que la había dejado sin explicación de regreso en su vida, el rubio antes de seguirla le devolvió la mirada al castaño, agradecía que Ally no cayera en las palabras de Elliot.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De tantas cosas que había sucedido no pudo hablar con Ally tranquilamente, después de la conversación que tuvo con Dez el día anterior no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, ahora sabía que la castaña estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por él, debía aprovechar el momento y la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Agradecía profundamente tener a Trish y Dez de su lado, con su ayuda las cosas se facilitaban. Tenía que hablar pronto con Ally, antes de que algo pasara, la fue a dejar al trabajo, luego hizo unos trámites que debía hacer por sus padres para después pasar al centro comercial a buscar a la chica y en ese momento hablar con ella. Debía seguir su propio consejo y hablar ahora antes de que algo más pasara.

Ally se terminó de arreglar y salió a encontrarse con el rubio quien la esperaba fuera del café, estaba algo nerviosa, hoy fue extraño, lo de Elliot la dejó desconcertada, aunque la reacción de Austin la hizo sentir bien, ahora después de pensarlo todo el día se dio cuenta de que el rubio siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla y defenderla, tal vez Trish tenía razón.

– ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó el rubio cuando la chica estuvo frente a él, ella asintió y se dispusieron a salir del centro comercial.

– ¿Austin? – una conocida voz femenina llamó su atención, se volteó y no pudo creer lo que vio, no pensó que ella pudiera regresar a su vida, una oleada de sentimientos lo invadieron, esto era algo inesperado – al fin nos vemos otra vez – dijo esa chica cuando vio la cara del rubio, Ally no entendía que pasaba, pero no le gustaba para nada la aparición de esa rubia.

– Cassidy… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa, su rostro se volvió sombrío, encontrarse con ella no era algo que a él le gustara.

– ¿Sigues enojado por lo que pasó?... por favor Austin, han pasado 2 años – dijo la rubia ante la reacción de Austin, sabía lo que había hecho, pero no esperaba que siguiera con ese rencor.

– No, pero eso no significa que me tenga que agradar tu presencia – la frialdad del chico sorprendió a Ally, nunca lo había visto así – bueno, que tengas una buena tarde – y con eso el rubio se dio vuelta para retirarse, no quería seguir ni un minuto más ahí. Cassidy quiso replicar pero ya era demasiado tarde, la castaña siguió al chico preocupada, no entendía que era lo que había sucedido ahí.

– Austin ¡espera! – el chico iba rápido, al escuchar la voz de Ally tras de sí se detuvo, la chica lo alcanzó y se colocó a su lado - ¿estás bien? – preguntó aun jadeando por haber corrido.

– No… Ally lo siento… no fue mi intención dejarte atrás – se disculpó, la castaña lo tomó de la mano sorprendiéndolo y comenzó a caminar llevándolo con ella.

– Cuando lleguemos a tu casa me explicas – el chico supuso que no tenía derecho a réplica, así que se dejo guiar, el contacto de la mano de la castaña sobre la suya logró relajarlo un poco.

Se fue conduciendo pensativo, ver a Cassidy de nuevo le movió el piso, no sabía exactamente lo que sentía y eso significaba que sus planes de hoy se habían ido por el caño. Justo ahora que las cosas iban tan bien a ella se le ocurría aparecer, había vuelto a su vida y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Aunque sus sentimientos por Ally no habían cambiado, no podía negar que la rubia aun le provocaba cosas.

Entraron a la casa de Austin, todo era absoluto silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. El rubio prendió las luces y se quedó mirando a Ally, no sabía qué decirle, ella también lo miraba sin saber qué decir o hacer.

– Bueno… creo que me debes una explicación – habló por fin la castaña, quería saber quién era esa chica, aunque tenía un poco de miedo de lo que él le contara, ya que notó como Austin la miraba y la actitud que tuvo con ella la sorprendió, algo debió haber pasado entre ellos.

– Ok, te contaré lo que pasó – decidió contarle la verdad, si quería tener una relación con ella debía ser sincero y explicarle quién era Cassidy, se sentó frente a ella para comenzar su relato.

– Te escucho – se sentó en el sofá y se acomodó en el, algo le decía que sería una larga conversación.

– Verás… hace dos años yo vivía en Los Ángeles, ahí fue donde conocía a Cassidy, apenas la vi mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente – al escuchar eso la castaña sintió una pequeña punzada – comencé verla todos los días, al principio ella no quería nada conmigo, pero después de insistir e insistir, logré que saliéramos – hizo una pausa para ir a buscar algo para beber, sacó un jugo natural que la señora Gómez había preparado, se sirvió y le sirvió también a Ally – como te decía, logré salir con ella, seguimos saliendo por un tiempo hasta que me decidí a pedirle que fuera mi novia… ella aceptó y yo me sentía en las nubes – la castaña notó el cambio en la mirada de Austin, era tristeza lo que veía en este momento – después de alrededor de unos siete meses las cosas cambiaron, ella se había vuelto fría, no sabía qué estaba pasando… luego… descubrí que ella se veía con otro chico… que ironía, tenemos algo en común, no? – su voz se quebró, Ally entendió perfectamente lo que había sentido el chico.

– Austin… ni Dallas ni Cassidy se merecen nuestras lágrimas – el rubio la observó y le sonrió, ella tenía razón, Cassidy era parte del pasado y Ally es su presente.

– Tienes razón… Ally… me gustas – definitivamente eso no lo esperaba, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su cara, el rubio se sentó junto a ella, ambos estaban algo nerviosos, sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca – eres maravillosa – susurró para terminar de eliminar la distancia entre ellos y fundirse en un tierno beso.

**Nota de la autora: **Awwwwwwwwwwww! el primer beso de Austin y Ally :3

Bueno, pareciera como si fuera a terminar... pero nooooooooooooooo, aún faltan muchas cosas que tienen que suceder, y espero que la relación de estos chicos dure más que en la serie xD

Por mi, todo lo que venga lo pasen juntos, pero una nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar mientras las manos escriben... es algo mágico jajajajaja

Ok, dejen muchos reviews, mientras más reviews más feliz soy, y mientras más feliz mejor escribo, y mientras mejor escribo más linda queda la historia, y mientras más linda la historia más felices son ustedes... quedó clara la idea? xD


	7. Padres y Presentaciones

_**Disclaimer: **__Austin y Ally no me pertenece._

**Nota de la autora: **Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo, está inspirado en la idea que me dio **zandayagomez, **porque los deseos de ustedes son órdenes para mí :)

Ahora las dejo con el capítulo.

**_Padres y Presentaciones_**

Separaron sus labios después de unos segundos, sin perder el contacto de sus frentes, cruzaron sus miradas y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Austin bajó su mirada hacia las manos de Ally, las tomó entre las suyas y notó que estaban frías, las frotó para darles calor, mientras que la castaña solo lo observaba si moverse.

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – soltó de pronto el rubio mientras seguía con su tarea de calentar las manos de la chica, esto tomó por sorpresa a la castaña, Austin levantó su mirada para ver directo a los ojos de Ally – te quiero Ally… prometo que jamás permitiré que nada ni nadie te lastime – agregó el chico serio, debía darle la seguridad de que era sincero.

– Austin… yo… si quiero – el rubio sintió como si le hubieran sacado un peso de encima, no pudo contenerse y la envolvió entre sus brazos, ella le correspondió el abrazo.

– Y bien… te voy a dejar a tu casa – dijo el chico separándose de la castaña – no puedo quedar mal con tu papá nuestro primer día de novios – bromeó, aunque en parte era verdad, no podía darle una mala impresión a Lester.

– ¿Piensas decirle a mi papá que somos novios? – preguntó Ally, agradeció no haberle dicho a Lester sobre su noviazgo con Dallas, ahora eso sería solo un mal momento en su vida, nada importante. Pero lo más importante en este momento era que Austin quisiera hablar con su padre, es decir, nunca antes había pasado algo así, Dallas había sido su primer novio, pero definitivamente ahora no cuenta.

– Claro, no quiero andar escondido – el chico se encogió de hombros, sabía que él sería el primer novio que entra a casa de Ally, y bueno, técnicamente después de lo de Dallas dudaba que se contara como novio, considerando que duraron apenas un mes y no fue precisamente el mejor novio – además, quiero hacer las cosas bien – dijo finalmente, se paró y fue a buscar las llaves del auto, no iba a negar que estaba algo nervioso, pero debía sacar valor. Suspiró y vio a la castaña levantarse y dirigirse a la salida.

Movía sus manos de forma nerviosa, no sabía cómo debía hacer esto, llegar y decir "hola papá, bueno ya conoces a Austin… y ah, ahora es mi novio", ok, no era una buena idea. Sacudió su cabeza, tal vez podía decir algo como "hola papá, Austin y yo ahora somos novios y… eso, solo quería avisarte", definitivamente esta sería una larga tarde.

Llegaron a casa de Ally, bajaron del vehículo y fueron hasta la entrada, la castaña se quedó parada frente a la puerta, el chico la miró preocupado, ya que no reaccionaba. Se acercó a ella y vio la cara de terror que tenía en esos momentos, tomó su mano y ella se volteó a verlo, él le dio una sonrisa y apretó su mano para darle seguridad, aunque por dentro estuviera igual o peor de aterrado que la chica.

– Todo estará bien… no es que le vayamos a decir que estás embarazada ni mucho menos – dijo el rubio algo nervioso, pensar en eso hizo que un escalofrío lo recorriera, Ally abrió los ojos y rió un poco después de escuchar eso, él tenía razón, solo le diría a su padre que tenía novio.

– ¡Papá, ya llegué! – dijo la castaña levantando unos tonos más su voz, Lester apareció bajando las escaleras, iba con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció en el momento que vio al rubio tomado de la mano de su hija, detuvo su andar y comenzó a bajar lentamente con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Tienes algo que decirme Ally? – su voz era seria, cosa que asustó a la chica, su padre siempre andaba sonriente y alegre por la vida, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, el rubio notó esto y supo que era él quien debía tomar valor para hablar con el hombre.

– Señor Dawson – acaso, ¿había llamado señor Dawson a Lester?, siempre lo había llamado Lester, era un hombre muy amable y que inspiraba confianza, pero ahora más bien le inspiraba miedo – su hija y yo – tragó saliva, se tomó unos segundos – Ally y yo somos novios – soltó rápidamente, pero de todas formas el papá de Ally entendió cada palabra que el chico dijo.

Lester abrió los ojos en grande, su bebé, su tesoro, su pequeña hijita tenía novio, pensó en lo rápido que habían pasado los años, su pequeña ahora era una mujer y ya estaba en edad de salir con chicos. Miró al rubio que, a pesar del miedo que se veía en sus ojos, no soltó en ningún momento la mano de su hija y esperaba estoico su reacción. Debía reconocer que le agradaba ese muchacho, siempre había sido muy respetuoso y desde que Ally y él eran amigos había notado un cambio en ella, se veía más alegre, más relajada y eso para él era lo más importante. Pero no podía dejársela fácil a Austin, para obtener su plena confianza debía demostrar que era digno de su hermosa e inteligente hija.

– Eres valiente al venir aquí y decirme eso – su voz salió de ultratumba, la castaña no reconocía a su padre en ese hombre que estaba ahora frente a ellos, por su parte Lester estaba muerto de la risa por dentro, ver a los chicos así le hacía bastante gracia – pero eso no es suficiente para darte la confianza de cuidar a mi _bebe_ – al escuchar la última palabra la chica fulminó a su padre con la mirada, ella ya no era una bebe.

– Papá – por fin logró sacar la voz – creo que estás exagerando, Austin es un buen chico – dijo dando un paso adelante quedando así hombro con hombre con el rubio, sus manos no se había separado en ningún momento.

– Nada es exageración cuando se trata de ti amor – ahora sus palabras salieron más suaves, lo que decía era verdad, además no podía negar que le daba algo de celos ver a su hija dándole su atención a otro _hombre_ que no fuera él, la nostalgia lo invadió – así que no me pidas que acepte esto tan rápido – se puso firme y volvió su mirada al rubio quien seguía atento la conversación entre padre e hija.

– Lester, yo quiero a su hija de verdad… jamás le haría daño – el chico estaba un poco más relajado, entendía la posición del hombre, suponía que no debía ser fácil ver que tus hijos crecen y ya no dependen de ti, sobre todo si era su única hija, que siempre había visto a su padre como el héroe, como el mejor hombre del mundo.

– Pues, eso lo veremos con el tiempo – dijo mostrando algo de duda, pero de verdad admiraba la valentía de ese chico, que se atrevía a robarse a su pequeña – por ahora pondremos reglas – eso sorprendió a los dos jóvenes.

– ¿De qué hablas papá? – preguntó la castaña, no esperaba que su padre pusiera reglas, es decir, ella le había dado siempre razones para confiar en ella y no entendía esa necesidad repentina de poner _reglas._

– Hablo de que ya no podrán salir cuando se les plazca – esto molestó a Ally, su padre no podía impedirle salir con Austin, es decir, ni que fueran a hacer algo malo – son dos simples reglas:

1º Cuando salgan deberán estar de vuelta a las 10 de la noche, ni un segundo después.

2º No podrán ir a la casa de Austin solos, se que sus padres no están en Miami.

– ¡Papá!, qué reglas son esas, ¿acaso no confías en mi? – esta situación ya la tenía sobrepasada, este no era su padre.

– Claro que sí, pero sé lo que es ser jóvenes… y lo que las hormonas hacen – ambos jóvenes se pusieron en extremo rojos, llevaban solo horas de novios y Lester ya estaba pensando en _esas cosas._

– Eh, Lester, no creo que sea necesario hacer reglas, es decir… yo respeto a su hija y además… solo llevamos un par de horas de novios – dijo Austin con aun un tono carmín cubriendo sus mejillas, hablar de ese tema con el padre de tu novia no era algo precisamente cómodo.

Lester observó a los chicos, que estaban aun sonrojados, por dentro estaba muerto de la risa, aunque no podía negar que parte de lo que dijo lo pensaba realmente. Sopesó la posibilidad de hacer valer esas reglas, pero no quería que Ally pensara que él no confiaba en ella. No aguantó más y soltó una sonora carcajada que descolocó a los jóvenes, no entendían que pasaba ahí, Ally levantó una ceja, ¿su padre se había vuelto loco?

– Ay muchachos… si hubieran visto sus caras – abrieron sus bocas, ¿era broma?, la castaña negó con la cabeza y suspiró, su padre no podía ser más infantil – lo siento, pero tenía que hacer esto… aunque lo de las hormonas va en serio – dijo una vez que paró su risa, su respiración estaba algo agitada, Austin solo se limitaba a mirarlo totalmente sorprendido, la relación son su suegro sería muy extraña.

– No puedo creer que seas tan infantil, por un momento pensé que habían cambiado a mi padre por un clon o extraterrestre loco – el rubio soltó una risita y miró a la chica, lo del cambio era algo que seguramente Dez hubiera creído factible.

– Ok, lo siento… ¿por qué mejor no comemos algo?, tanto reír me dio hambre – Lester fue a la cocina mientras que Austin y Ally se quedaron un rato más en la sala.

– Austin, perdona la actitud de mi papá – le pidió apenada la joven, esperaba que el rubio no saliera corriendo por el espectáculo que había dado Lester.

– No te preocupes, en realidad, después de todo fue divertido… aunque hubo momentos incómodos – en la última frase recordó lo de las hormonas, con Ally solo se habían dado un beso y dudaba que pasaran a otra etapa tan rápido – mejor vayamos a la cocina, antes que tu papá salga para vigilarnos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llevaban casi dos semanas saliendo y todo era miel sobre hojuelas, Trish y Dez no se habían cansado de molestarlos, pero sabían que gracias a ellos habían dado este paso. Era sábado y Austin fue a buscar a Ally, Lester le advirtió que debía tener cuidado de donde ponía sus manos, ¿acaso no se cansaría de hacerlos sonrojar?, fueron a casa del rubio, él quería presentarle a Ally a sus padres, sería a través de videoconferencia.

– ¿Crees que les caiga bien? – la castaña estaba preocupada, de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos como novios tanto como amigos nunca había visto a los padres de Austin, así que esto sería bastante extraño.

– Ally, te aseguro que a mis padres les encantarás… igual que a mí – dicho esto el chico le dio un beso corto para luego ir a buscar su laptop y así iniciar con la videollamada – ya llamé a mi madre y están listos – dijo el rubio sin quitar la mirada de su portátil, Ally se removió en el sofá, estaba nerviosa. En la pantalla apareció el símbolo de inicio de la conexión, después de unos segundos se vio la imagen de una mujer rubia y un hombre canoso junto a ella.

– Mamá, papá, ¿cómo están? – saludó el chico, ellos lo miraban con una amplia sonrisa.

– Muy bien amor… y veo que tú también – dijo la madre de Austin mirando directamente a la joven que estaba junto a su hijo – es un gusto conocerte por fin Ally – la castaña se sorprendió, al parecer Austin ya les había hablado de ella, eso hizo que se relajara.

– Lo mismo digo señora Moon – respondió a lo dicho por Mimi, y por la sonrisa que mostraba la mujer, podría decir que no tendría problemas con ella – señor Moon, también es un gusto conocerlo – dijo al hombre y este le entregó una sonrisa de vuelta.

– Por favor Ally, llámanos Mike y Mimi – le pidió la rubia, consideraba a esa chica parte de su familia desde el momento en que su hijo le habló de ella por primera vez y supo que él estaba enamorado.

– Claro… Mimi – el rubio miraba feliz como su madre y Ally se habían caído bien desde el principio, eran las dos mujeres que más amaba y esto era algo relajante para él.

– Austin nos ha habla mucho de ti – intervino por primera vez Mike, el rubio se sonrojó, les había hablado de Ally desde prácticamente cuando se conocieron – y agradecemos que gracias a ti nuestro hijo ha mejorado mucho sus calificaciones – Ally rió, al parecer Austin les había hablado mucho de ella y, por lo que dijeron, debió haber sido desde antes que comenzaran su noviazgo.

– Bueno, quería saber cuándo vienen a Miami, quisiera que conocieran a Ally en persona – interrumpió el chico, la conversación se estaba tornando embarazosa.

– Pues, yo creo que estaremos allá en un mes más, aun tenemos que cerrar un contrato pendiente y con eso podremos estar de vuelta – Austin sonrió ante las palabras de Mike, hace alrededor de 4 meses no estaba con sus padres en casa, quería que conocieran a Ally en persona y compartir con las personas más importantes en su vida.

– Y dime Ally, ¿mi hijo se ha portado bien contigo? – El rubio miró a su madre sin entender las razones de la pregunta, la chica tampoco entendía muy bien – hay chicos, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero… son jóvenes y sus hormonas a esa edad hacen estragos – ok, ahora entendían perfectamente a lo que se refería.

– Pues… bien… es decir, solo llevamos dos semanas y… Austin es muy respetuoso – la castaña respondió nerviosa, ambos chicos estaban sonrojados, ¿acaso sus padres se habían puesto de acuerdo para abochornarlos?

– Mamá, ¿no crees que eso era innecesario? – preguntó el chico entre dientes, y es que entre el padre de Ally y su madre harían que reventaran de tanta sangre que se les subía a la cabeza.

– Austin, no dije nada malo – Mimi puso cara de inocente haciendo que el rubio levantara una ceja, al parecer la idea era molestarlos – solo me preocupo, hay tanto embarazo adolecente en estos días… ya saben, cuidarse es lo más importante – está bien, esto era el colmo, Austin miró a su madre con los ojos abiertos al máximo, no podía decir eso. Ally por su parte ya no podía estar más roja, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

– Mimi, que mala eres – dijo Mike entre risas ante el comentario de su esposa y la cara que pusieron los chicos, sabía que Austin no era de ir tan rápido y dudaba que Ally lo fuera, es más, por cómo se veían ambos lo más probable era que demorarían en pasar de una etapa a otra – chicos perdonen a Mimi, ya sabes cómo es tu madre Austin – dijo para tranquilizarlos un poco.

– Está bien, pero mamá, por favor trata de evitar ese tipo de comentarios… son algo… incómodos – pidió el rubio, ya bastante había tenido con Lester para que ahora su madre también se pusiera en ese plan.

– Bueno, intentaré evitarlos – el chico levantó una ceja, ese intentar no le aseguraba nada, pero por lo menos era algo – hijo, Mike y yo debemos irnos, tenemos una reunión en una hora… besos, y Ally, de verdad fue un placer conocerte – se despidió con una sonrisa.

– Lo mismo digo, hablamos pronto hijo y Ally, sigue cuidando a nuestro bebe – Austin se sonrojó por enésima vez en el día mientras la castaña reía ante la frase de Mike.

– Gracias Mike y Mimi, para mí también fue un gusto conocerlos, y no se preocupen, cuidaré a su bebe – el chico se giró para fulminarla con la mirada, no tenía por qué seguirle el juego a sus padres – nos vemos pronto – se despidió de sus suegros, ahora era el turno de Austin.

– Nos vemos, y por favor, para la próxima intenten no avergonzarme tanto – las palabras del rubio sonaron más a súplica que otra cosa, después de esto la conexión terminó.

El chico suspiró, bajó la pantalla y se giró para observar a su novia, se veía tan hermosa, ella lo miraba de forma dulce. Se fueron acercando lentamente, el rubio puso su mano en la nuca de la chica y la atrajo hacia él para darle un beso, le encantaba la sensación que eso le producía, era algo que nunca había sentido antes con ninguna otra chica, definitivamente Ally era única y especial para él.

La castaña correspondió el beso encantada, se sentía en las nubes, cuando estaba con Dallas jamás sintió algo así, después de un par de minutos se separaron, desde que eran novios esos momento se habían vuelto parte de su rutina. Se acomodaron en el sofá, Austin puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica mientras prendía el televisor, habían acordado ver una película esa tarde, verían una romántica, ya que era el turno de Ally de escoger la película de esta semana, la anterior la eligió él.

Se sentía tan bien estar así, los dos juntos, abrazados y sentir la calidez del cuerpo del otro, de pronto una escena llamó la atención de los dos, los protagonistas de la película que tenían la edad de ellos estaban en una situación bastante comprometedora, de alta temperatura, Austin comenzó a sentirse incómodo, las palabras de Lester y de su madre se hicieron presentes en su cabeza y su cuerpo se puso tenso. Por su lado, Ally también estaba algo incómoda, sintió la repentina tensión en el chico, miró de reojo al rubio y por un momento por su cabeza cruzó la pregunta de cómo sería estar así con él, el rubor subió a sus mejillas y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, pero era difícil hacerlo si en la película seguían con la misma escena.

Ambos se relajaron cuando la imagen cambió, ninguno habló y no pensaban hacerlo, era mejor evitar cualquier comentario que pudiera volverse incómodo, por el momento lo más sano era guardar silencio.

– Eh, te voy a dejar a tu casa – habló Austin una vez que la película llegó a su final, se paró para buscar su chaqueta, Ally hizo lo mismo – disculpa lo que pasó con mis padres – se disculpó el rubio mientras subían al auto.

– Austin, no hay problema, con mi papá no fue muy diferente – ambos rieron al recordar la bromita que les había hecho Lester – es mejor que dejemos de pensar en eso – agregó, luego de eso siguieron su camino hablando de cosas triviales.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de lo sucedido el día anterior no pudo dormir bien, toda la noche por su mente cruzaron las imágenes de la película, lo que dijo su madre y no pudo sacarse a la castaña de la cabeza. Se levantó a duras penas, al parecer tanto que le hablaron de las hormonas que estas no tardaron en sentirse llamadas y ahora no lo querían dejar en paz, tendría que buscar una manera de controlarse.

Hoy sería la última presentación, Ally le dijo que su madre estaba en una ciudad de Sudáfrica, donde estaba trabajando ahora, y que tenía conexión a internet y así podrían hacer una videoconferencia, al igual como lo hicieron con Mike y Mimi.

Después de vestirse se sirvió unos pancakes con un vaso de leche y luego partió en dirección a casa de su novia, al llegar aparcó el vehículo y después tocó el timbre. Esperó unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y ahí apareció Lester, con su sonrisa siempre a flor de piel, lo saludó y lo hizo pasar.

– Ally está en su habitación, en un rato baja… puedes esperarla _aquí_ – el rubio comprendió inmediatamente que detrás de ese "puedes esperarla aquí", había entre líneas un "no te atrevas a subir a la habitación de mi hija" – bueno, yo estaré leyendo algo en la terraza – dicho esto el hombre se fue del lugar, dejando a Austin sentado en el sofá, el chico notó que desde la posición que estaba Lester podía ver el interior de la casa. Suspiró, se sentía vigilado, no sabía cuál era el límite entre la broma y la verdad en Lester.

– ¡Austin! – la castaña apareció por fin bajando las escaleras, fue directo hacia el rubio para darle un pequeño beso, el chico sintió la mirada del padre de Ally sobre él, se separó un poco de ella, quien lo miraba extrañada, con un gesto le indicó que mirara atrás y entonces la castaña comprendió lo que sucedía – no puedo creer que nos haga esto – tomó la mano de Austin y lo guió a la mesa donde tenía su laptop.

– No sé por qué algo me dice que este será otro momento incómodo… lo bueno es que será la última – dijo el chico una vez que estaban sentados frente a la pantalla, después de un minuto apareció en la pantalla una mujer castaña con un fondo de arbustos.

– ¡Mamá! – la joven estaba emocionada, hace mucho que no veía a su madre, eso de trabajar en medio de la selva hacía que la viera solo cuando llegaba a lugares donde había señal de internet – te extrañaba – el rubio miró a la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado, adoraba verla feliz, cruzó su brazo por la cintura de Ally y volvió su mirada a la pantalla.

– ¡Ally!, amor, yo también te he extrañado mucho – la voz de la mujer también era de emoción, en su cara había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – y supongo que tú eres Austin - dijo dirigiéndose al rubio sentado junto a su hija.

– Si, mucho gusto en conocerla señora Dawson – el chico sonrió, se veía una mujer simpática y amable.

– Es lindo – le dijo a Ally guiñándole un ojo, esto hizo que los jóvenes se sonrojaran, al parecer no se salvarían de otra oleada de comentarios bochornosos - y, Austin, llámame Penny – el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Y cómo ha estado todo en África? – Preguntó Ally, su padre había hablado con Penny temprano y ella no tuvo oportunidad de verla – mi papá dijo que habían tenido algunos problemas – estaba algo preocupada, que su madre estuviera en un continente lejano y rodeada de animales no era algo que la dejara tranquila.

– Oh, no fue nada importante Ally, mejor háblenme de cómo van las cosas entre ustedes – respondió sonriente, dándoles una mirada pícara en la última frase – Lester me dijo que ayer habían pasado la tarde en casa de Austin – remarcó el nombre del chico, si no hubiera sido por el tono que utilizó, el comentario pasaría por algo trivial, pero no, fue con toda la intención hacerlos poner nerviosos.

Ambos jóvenes estaban, otra vez, con las mejillas rojas, de verdad estaban comenzando a pensar que sus padres habían conspirado para incomodarlos, no podía ser que a todos por mera casualidad se les ocurriera hacer comentarios bochornosos.

– Mamá, ayer hablamos con los padres de Austin por videoconferencia y luego vimos una película… eso es todo – la castaña recalcó las últimas tres palabras, era la verdad, aunque no le diría que hubo momentos en que sus hormonas comenzaron a hacer estragos cuando ella y el chico estaban abrazados en el sofá, no, definitivamente eso era algo que no le diría.

– Pues claro… ¿qué más iban a estar haciendo? – la chica rodó los ojos, al parecer eran los días de tómenle el pelo a Austin y a Ally, y su madre había entrado al club.

– Penny, ¿cuándo volverá a Miami? – el rubio interrumpió a las dos mujeres, quería cambiar de tema antes de que a la madre de Ally se le ocurriera hablar de protección al igual que la suya – sé que cuando vuelva Ally estará muy feliz y por fin podré conocerla en persona – dijo sinceramente, sabía que tener a Penny en Miami haría a su amada castaña muy feliz, y eso lo hacía feliz a él.

– Espero poder estar de vuelta en un poco más de un mes, solo me falta afinar los últimos detalles de mi libro – la respuesta hizo que el rostro de Ally se iluminara, podría ver a su madre al fin después de algo más de un año en que había partido du viaje.

– ¡Eso es maravilloso mamá! – dijo con alegría y nostalgia mezcladas, estaba ansiosa por que llegara pronto ese día – te estaré esperando – le dijo a Penny, quien la miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica.

– Entonces podremos hacer algo entra las dos familias, mis padres también estarán de vuelta por esas fechas – sugirió el rubio, pensaba que sería un buena idea estar todos juntos, sabía que sus padres y los de Ally se conocían, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

– Pues, me parece una excelente idea – dijo dirigiéndose al chico, hace tiempo que no hablaba con Mike y Mimi, sabía que eran unas excelente personas y estaba segura de que su hijo sería como ellos, por eso confiaba en Austin – bueno chicos me tengo que ir, como se imaginarán, las conexiones a internet no abundan en África – Ally se entristeció, pero pensó en que pronto estaría de nuevo con su madre y cambió su expresión.

– Espero verla pronto Penny – se despidió Austin, haciendo un gento de adiós con la mano.

– No vemos luego mamá… te estaré esperando – dicho esto la conexión se terminó, Ally se quedó unos segundos viendo a la pantalla para luego bajarla y desviar su mirada hacia Austin.

El rubio le dio un abrazo fuerte para reconfortarla, sabía lo que era estar un largo tiempo sin sus padres cerca, se separó un poco para verla a los ojos y después darle un suave beso. Ambos estaban sumergidos en ese mágico momento, habían olvidado todo a su alrededor, cuando de pronto sintieron un carraspeo frente a ellos, se separaron rápidamente y vieron a Lester observarlos con una ceja levantada, ambos estaba totalmente rojos de vergüenza.

Lester no esperaba encontrarse con esa escenita cuando desvió su mirada del periódico que leía para observar a los chicos, fue entonces cuando se paró y se dirigió hasta ellos para interrumpirlos. Sabía que era normal, pero una cosa era saber que eso sucedía y otra era presenciar frente a sus propios ojos como un jovencito besaba a su hija, no era precisamente algo que quisiera ver. En esos momentos Austin quería que se lo tragara la tierra, Ally se paró rápidamente y tomó la mano del chico para llevarlo a la puerta.

– Bueno Austin, nos vemos mañana en la escuela – dijo la castaña dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al chico, Lester seguía fulminándolo con la mirada. Había sido los más incómodo en todo esto, más que todas las cosas que su madre y la de Austin habían dicho, que su padre la viera besándose con su novio de forma tan _romántica_ fue la coronación de los días de "avergoncemos a Austin y a Ally".

– Claro – el chico salió de su aturdimiento – adiós Lester – y fue raudamente, sin esperar respuesta del hombre, hacia su auto para salir de ahí lo antes posible. Se había dejado llevar y olvidó que estaban en casa de Ally con su padre rondando por ahí. Una vez sentado echó a andar el motor, se relajó en el asiento y suspiró, esperaba que Lester olvidara esa imagen pronto y así no lo matara la próxima vez que lo viera.

**Nota de la autora: **Pobres, todos conspiraron para hacerlos sentir mal jajajajaja debo decir que este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más he disfrutado escribir, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Mis agradecimientos por sus reviews:

**leo-jasper-ilove-vampires**,** zendayagomez**, **Lady16**,** Anne Karerine**,** lizju999**, **Catherine C M**, **adiCtha al chOqOlathe**, **ErikaJaqueline** (me alegre que te hay gustado :D)


	8. Atisbos y Amigos

_**Disclaimer: **__Austin y Ally no me pertenece._

**Nota de la autora: **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Me tardé un montón, pero al fin estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo. Debo decir que el universo conspiró contra mi desde la semana pasada, ocurrieron muchas cosas que impidieron que actualizara antes. Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Atisbos y Amigos

Cuando supo que el pianista Lang Lang iba a dar un concierto gratuito en Miami decidió invitar a su novia a verlo, sabía que le encantaba tocar el piano, por lo que ir a ver al mejor pianista del momento sería una buena idea. Además, después de lo sucedido hace un par de días con sus padres no quería quedarse solo con ella, quería evitar los sarcasmos de Lester con respecto a lo que hacía cuando se juntaban en su casa.

Llegó a la casa de Ally, tocó el timbre y esperó por unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió, para su mala suerte era Lester, quien le dio una sonrisa amable y lo hizo pasar con un gesto de su mano.

– Austin, hace días que no te veía por aquí – dijo Lester de forma amable, sentándose frente a él – espero que no haya sido por mi culpa que no pasaras por acá – el rubio se removió un poco nervioso en el sofá, de verdad sí había sido por él, pero obviamente no le diría.

– Claro que no… es solo que no se había dado la oportunidad – que mala excusa, esperaba que Lester no le dijera nada más al respecto.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, por lo menos para el chico, ya que al parecer Lester estaba muy bien mientras revisaba algo en el portátil. Luego de unos minutos Ally bajó a paso rápido la escalera, y fue hasta donde estaba el rubio, quien se levantó para saludarla, le dio un pequeño y rápido beso, no quería que Lester comenzara de nuevo con sus bromas. El padre de la chica se limitó a verlos de reojo y rió por lo bajo cuando el chico le dio ese saludo fugaz, sabía que después de lo que pasó hace días en la casa Austin no iba a tener demostraciones de amor tan efusivas durante un buen tiempo. Salieron de la casa, subieron al auto del chico y partieron a su destino, el cual Ally no tenía idea que era.

– Bueno, ¿y a dónde me llevas? – Preguntó la castaña luego de un rato andando en el vehículo, el chico no respondía nada – acaso… ¿te quedaste mudo? – dijo con la ceja levantada, él la miró un instante y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado, ella entendió que no le diría nada, así que decidió seguir el camino en silencio.

Llegaron al teatro de Miami, Ally miró extrañada el lugar y Austin la invitó a bajar del auto, ambos caminaron hacia la entrada del teatro, el portero se inclinó un poco a modo de bienvenida. Al ingresar observaron maravillados la arquitectura, era algo realmente hermoso, el cielo alto cubierto con imágenes de la pintura renacentista, la madera fina tallada de los balcones, en resumen, era como trasladarse en cien años atrás. Tomaron asiento cerca del escenario, las personas llegaban de a poco y Ally se preguntaba qué era lo que habían ido a ver, no iba a negar que el sitio era espectacular, pero la ópera o algo por el estilo no era precisamente de su gusto musical. Después de unos minutos las luces se apagaron y un foco iluminó el centro del escenario, un piano había aparecido y luego un hombre de rasgos orientales tomó lugar en el banquillo, posicionó sus manos y comenzó a tocar la Sonata para piano n° 5 en sol mayor de Amadeus Mozart, la castaña se volteó a ver a Austin, quien le devolvió una sonrisa. El concierto terminó y los asistentes iniciaron la salida, la castaña besó a su novio y este le respondió encantado, se separaron para encaminarse al auto del chico, al llegar Ally se detuvo frente a la puerta del vehículo logrando que el rubio la observara extrañado.

– Gracias – dijo al fin, el joven soltó una risita – fue genial… me alegra saber que me conoces – luego de dicho esto se subió seguida del rubio.

– Cuando supe que Lang Lang tocaría supe que debía traerte… no era difícil imaginar que amas el piano, siendo que lo tocas muy bien – dijo el chico mientras conducía.

– Y ahora, ¿a dónde vamos? – El joven lo meditó un poco, pensaba en que sería una buena invitarla a cenar – qué te parce si vamos a comer algo – sugirió ante la nula respuesta del rubio, este disminuyó la velocidad para no tomar rumbo hasta saber a qué lugar irían.

– Me parece… ¿prefieres algún restaurante en especial? – se detuvo en un momento, miró a la castaña esperando su respuesta.

– Preferiría ir a tu casa y pedir algo… quiero estar cómoda – dijo, el chico se removió en su lugar, la idea no le parecía mal, pero estos últimos días había estado algo, cómo decirlo, hormonal. Después de las "bromas" que les hicieron sus padres, no pudo dejar de pensar durante toda la semana en qué pasaría si con Ally aumentaran el nivel de su relación, trató de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza antes de que la sangre le subiera, o mejor dicho, le bajara.

– Claro, es una buena idea – sonrió y echó a andar el motor nuevamente para ir hasta su hogar, respiró profundo y se concentró en el camino para alejar cualquier idea loca que se le cruzara.

Entraron a la casa del chico, este prendió las luces y ambos fueron hasta la cocina, Ally tomó asiento y el rubio tomó el teléfono para hacer la llamada y pedir la cena. Decidieron pedir comida china, luego de la llamada Austin se sentó frente a la castaña y se quedó mirándola y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo que decir, se sintió algo nervioso y la chica le dio una mirada extrañada, después del concierto el rubio había estado extraño.

– Austin, ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó después de un rato en que él no dijo ni una palabra. El chico comenzó a jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa, no sabía que decir.

– Mmm, no pasa nada – respondió sonriendo mientras se echaba para atrás, la chica levantó una ceja, sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

– Austin, sé que te pasa algo – le dijo haciendo que el rubio hiciera una mueca, se estaba debatiendo internamente en qué le diría, cómo explicar que sus hormonas no lo dejaban en paz desde la semana pasada, definitivamente era algo incómodo.

– Créeme, no es nada – esta vez trató de sonar más convincente, la castaña suspiró y decidió no insistir, sabía que Austin no le diría nada - ¿te parece si luego de comer vemos una película?, la que tú quieras – cambio de tema para relajar el ambiente.

– Me parece excelente – justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre, era el repartidor que traía la cena, Austin le dio una propina y volvió a la cocina donde Ally lo esperaba lista para empezar.

Comieron y hablaron de forma amena, después de la conversación incómoda, por lo menos para Austin, el ambiente se había distendido y ahora todo estaba bien, tenían una conversación trivial. Luego de terminar ordenaron todo y fueron hasta la sala de estar, el rubio encendió la televisión y vio lo que había disponible en Netflix.

– Y bien, ¿qué quieres ver? – preguntó el chico, Ally vio las películas que ofrecían, después de pensarlo una par de minutos se decidió.

– Quiero ver… The Lake House – Austin seleccionó la película y se acomodaron en el sofá, esta comenzó, apareció en pantalla Sandra Bullock y después Keanu Reeves. Después de una hora y 45 minutos la película finalizó, la castaña giró su rostro para mirar a su novio, quien le devolvió la mirada confuso.

– Fue extraña… y no entendí muy bien – comentó el rubio haciendo reír a la chica, esta se acomodó para verlo directamente.

– Dime, ¿qué fue lo que no entendiste? – estaba dispuesta a explicar calmadamente a Austin, sabía que quedaría confundida.

– Bueno… es que fue raro eso de que Keanu se comunicara con Sandra… desfasados en 2 años – dijo recordando las escenas de la cinta, era una trama algo enredada*.

– Primero, eran Alex y Kate – el chico rodó los ojos, no era de aprenderse los nombres de los personajes – y segundo… esa es la gracia, la magia de cómo podían comunicarse y lo que tuvieron que esperar para estar juntos al final – sus ojos se iluminaron, amaba el romance y esta película cumplía con todo lo que se necesitaba para una trama romántica.

– Bueno, entonces asumiré esa "magia"… igual no voy a negar que fue… interesante – sonrió y se acercó para besar a la chica, esta le correspondió inmediatamente, le encantaba la sensación que le provocaba ese acto. Se separaron después de un rato y se quedaron viendo, el rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, de pronto quiso más por lo que se removió incomodo desconcertando a la castaña.

– ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó al rubio, este le dio una sonrisa tierna. Ella se preocupaba por él y él tenía estos ataques hormonales, debía comenzar a controlarse.

– Nada… es decir… me gustas demasiado y… eso me juega malas pasadas a veces – Ally lo miró sin entender muy bien a qué se refería, aunque le gustó saber podía tener esos efectos en el rubio.

– Está bien, pero ahora me gustaría hablar de algo – el chico se preocupó por la cara seria que puso la castaña – no es nada grave… pero me quedé pensando en que tú me conoces mucho… y yo no sé prácticamente nada de ti – eso lo tomó por sorpresa, no se esperaba algo así, pero era verdad, él sabía muchas cosas de la chica y ella no conocía muchos de los aspectos de su vida, tal vez ese era el momento de hablar.

– Ok – suspiró y se acomodó para quedar frente a frente con su novia – por dónde quieres empezar – dijo decidido a responder todas las preguntas que vinieran.

– Pues… primero quiero saber qué pasó con Kira y Elliot – quería saber cuáles habían sido las razones por las que Austin se alejó del grupo de "populares".

– Está bien… lo que pasó es que antes me gustaba Kira y a Elliot también, pero sabíamos que ella quería salir conmigo, así que Elliot me animó a que lo hiciera… supongo que prefería verla feliz, no lo sé – realmente no entendía los verdaderos motivos por los que Elliot lo animó a pesar de lo que sentía – el tema es que al salir con ella me di cuenta de lo superficial que es… definitivamente eso me decepcionó, es una persona vacía, y como imaginaras, Elliot se enfureció al saber que la cita había sido un fracaso… y eso es lo que pasó a grandes rasgos – terminó la historia y la castaña solo asintió, al saber un poco más de Austin se alegraba de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo como realmente es, un chico que no le importa solo el físico, estaba feliz de tener un novio como él – y bien… qué quieres saber ahora – miró a la castaña a los ojos esperando su siguiente pregunta.

– Ahora quiero saber por qué tienes tan oculto tu amor por la música – eso lo tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que Ally preguntara eso, aunque al pensarlo un poco es algo obvio, ella lo había escuchado cantar y tocar el piano, además de ver la sala de ensayos que tenía en su casa.

– Eh, verás… como sabes no tengo hermanos, por lo que soy el único heredero del patrimonio de mis padres y ellos esperan que administre las empresas de la familia una vez que ellos se retiren del negocio – la chica iba comprendiendo hacia donde se dirigía la explicación – en consecuencia, ellos creen que la música me aleja de ese objetivo… consideran que es una distracción por lo que tengo prohibido tocar y cantar mientras esté estudiando… la música debe ser solo un pasatiempo, pero yo quiero algo más… ¿sabes?, siempre soñé con ser un cantante famoso, viajar, llevar mi música a todos los lugares – cuando dijo la última frase sus ojos se iluminaron, era lo que siempre ha querido – y por eso cuando te escuché cantar pensé en lograr que pudieras mostrar tu talento al mundo, es por eso que inventé lo del trato, supongo que me reflejé en ti… y en el proceso no pude evitar enamorarme de ti – Ally sintió su corazón dispararse al escuchar las palabras finales, él estaba enamorado de ella. Una sonrisa tonta se asomó en su rostro y una idea cruzó por su cabeza, Austin no debía abandonar su sueño, no debía.

– Pero, tus padres deben entender eso, no pueden cortarte las alas – el rubio rió por lo bajo ante la frase algo cursi – no te rías, estoy hablando en serio – el joven se obligó a dejar de reír y volvió a su postura seria – ellos deben ver lo bueno que eres, tienen que darse cuenta de que tu sueño no es un juego ni un capricho – entendía que los padres de Austin quisieran que todo lo adquirido con tanto esfuerzo se perdiera, pero debía haber una forma de que eso no sucediera sin necesidad de el rubio se hiciera cargo de los negocios.

– Lo sé, pero es complicado, no quiero que todo lo que han logrado se pierda por mi culpa – suspiró y se echó hacia atrás resignado – créeme que he intentado encontrar alguna solución, pero no se me ocurre nada – la castaña lo observó por unos segundos, tenía que hacer algo para devolverle al chico todo lo que había hecho por ella en todo este tiempo, gracias a él su vida tomó color, haciendo que se divirtiera, que dejara la monotonía y la seriedad que envolvía su vida.

– Creo que si ellos ven lo bueno que eres, podrán encontrar una solución juntos – dijo dándole ánimos al rubio para que no se rindiera.

– Tienes razón… pero primero debo buscar cómo hacerlo – sintió que las esperanzas volvían, ya vería como hacer ver a sus padres que la música era lo suyo. Austin desvió su mirada al reloj de pared, vio la hora y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, el tiempo con Ally se le había pasado volando, debía llevarla a su casa antes de que Lester comenzara a preocuparse, sabía que lo mataría si no llegaban a una hora razonable – ya es tarde y debo ir a dejarte… tu papá me mata si no llegamos pronto – la castaña rió y se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida tras su novio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se encontraría con Trish en la heladería que habían acordado el día anterior, como el último tiempo solo lo pasaba con Austin, sin querer dejó un poco de lado a su mejor amiga por lo cual decidió juntarse con ella para comer un helado y pasar tiempo juntas. Trish no tardó mucho en llegar, la saludó con un abrazo para luego sentarse en una de las mesas. Uno de los meseros se acercó a ellas para tomarles el pedido, Ally pidió una copa de helado sabor menta con fruta y Trish uno de sabor chocolate almendras.

– Y bien, debes explicarme por qué me tienes tan abandonada… debes pasarla muy bien con Austin – la latina movió las cejas de arriba a abajo y le dio una sonrisa pícara, la castaña se puso roja, no podía creer que Trish también pertenecía al club "avergoncemos a Austin y Ally". Cuando estaba con Dallas jamás insinuó nada, aunque él no era precisamente del agrado de la morena, en cambio a Austin lo consideraba su amigo.

– Claro que la paso bien, vemos películas, salimos a comer o comemos en su casa – se arrepintió de haber dicho que comían en casa de Austin, la morena volvió a sonreír de forma pícara – además el otro día me llevó al concierto gratuito de Lang Lang… ya sabes, el mejor pianista del momento – cambió de tema rápido para evitar que su amiga la invadiera de preguntas incómodas, la conocía y sabía que eso haría – Austin es una gran chico sabes, estuvimos hablando y me contó por qué se alejó del grupito de Kira y por qué tiene tan oculto su talento musical – terminó de decir, esperaba que su giro en la conversación tuviera éxito.

– Vaya, me alegra saber que se conocen mejor, y fue muy lindo al llevarte al concierto – se relajó, la morena había seguido su cambio de tema – y bueno, me imagino que aparte de ser tan lindo contigo, comer juntos, ir a ver películas… deben pasar su tiempo en algo más, tú sabes – ok, ¿cuál era la idea?, Austin y ella llevaban saliendo poco más de un mes y todos insinuaban cosas, aunque esperaba que su querida amiga se refiriera solo a besos y esas cosas, pero le era incómodo hablar de esas cosas.

– Eh, también vamos al karaoke – ese sí era un salto olímpico para evadir el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación – y otras veces vamos al parque de diversiones – Trish la miraba con una ceja levantada, no podía creer que Ally fuera tan quisquillosa con ese tema, pero sabía perfectamente que, conociéndolos, tardarían bastante en avanzar en su relación.

– Ally, Ally… con lo nerviosa que te pones nadie te va a creer – la castaña abrió los ojos, esa no era la idea – debes estar más relajada, además sé perfectamente que ustedes no son del tipo de jóvenes que vayan directo a la cama – no podía estar más roja, no era necesario que Trish fuera tan explícita en sus comentarios, aunque ahora se daba cuenta que toda la idea de su amiga, de sus padres y de los padres de Austin era reírse a costa de ellos, suspiró tratando de calmar el rubor de sus mejillas.

– No era necesario ser tan explícita Trish – le dijo antes de tomar un poco de su helado, la mejor forma de relajarse – es que además yo nunca… tu sabes – jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras hablaba, la latina soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, Ally no podía ser más tímida – además no solo tú has tocado el tema, ¡los padres de Austin y los míos también!... qué les pasa a todos – movió los brazos para enfatizar la última frase, de verdad no entendía ese afán de querer saber o insinuar que entre Austin y ella había pasado "algo".

– Lo sé, pero es inevitable que todos comiencen a hablar de eso, porque aunque sus padres lo digan en tono de broma, es una forma de hablarles de eso sin tener que entrar en detalles y evitar cualquier conversación seria e incómoda – la castaña reflexionó sobre las palabras de su amiga, ella tenía razón, ahora que lo pensaba bien, la madre de Austin había dicho algo sobre cuidarse y el embarazo adolecente, se ruborizó un poco, estaba demasiado joven para tener hijos, para eso faltaba mucho – así que tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso, te aseguro que esto durará un buen tiempo más – Trish raspó lo que quedaba en la copa de helado, su amiga quedó pensativa, solo miraba su copa aún con la mitad de helado en ella.

– Supongo que no queda de otra – suspiró, tendría que acostumbrarse a los comentarios de sus padres. Aunque no iba a negar que las cosas que sentía cuando estaba con Austin nunca antes las había sentido, era algo nuevo y eso la asustaba un poco, pero sabía que al lado de él no tenía nada que temer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

– Austin, esas cosas son normales… ustedes son jóvenes – Dez había llegado hace poco a la casa del rubio y éste le había contado todo lo que le estaba pasando y, por supuesto, lo sucedido con los padres de Ally y los suyos – además llegará el momento en que eso tendrá que pasar – el rubio suspiro, él lo sabía, pero con Ally aun tenían poco tiempo juntos y no era la idea apresurar las cosas, y conociéndola, ella no estaba preparada para algo así y él tampoco.

– Lo sé Dez… creo que tendré que buscar una manera de distraerme – miró a su amigo pelirrojo en busca de respuestas, éste le devolvió la mirada y colocó su mano bajo el mentón en posición de pensador.

– Creo que los mejor es hacer ejercicio… no lo sé, algún deporte, ir al gimnasio o algo por el estilo – dijo finalmente, era lo que se le ocurría para disminuir la energía acumulada del rubio – además que a ti te encanta verte bien – se echó hacia atrás con una gran sonrisa, Austin lo vio de reojo, no podía negar que le gustaba eso de tener un buen físico ya que tenía un ego algo elevado.

– Si, tienes razón – quedó pensativo por un momento, esperaba que las cosas mejoraran un poco si hacía lo que el pelirrojo le había aconsejado.

– Austin – llamó la atención del chico, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara - ¿te parece si jugamos un rato a los videojuegos?... para relajarnos un rato, tú sabes – el rubio sonrió asintiendo y parándose inmediatamente seguido por Dez para ir a la sala de juegos, esa era la ventaja de tener padres ricos.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde jugando, era increíble la capacidad distractora de estos juegos, lo mejor de todo fue la última edición de "Zaliens, el videojuego" que había salido, Dez estaba algo molesto porque el rubio le había ganado ya unas tres veces, el chico solo se reía divertido por la actitud infantil del pelirrojo, quien lo miraba de reojo esperando el momento exacto para atacar.

– ¡Dez!, no me mires así… no es mi culpa ser mejor que tú – dijo de forma socarrona Austin con su típica sonrisa de medio lado mostrando autosuficiencia, haciendo irritar más al pelirrojo.

– Odio cuando sale tu lado oscuro – el rubio soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Dez, sabía que si había algo que lo hacía enfurecer era perder en los videojuegos y que él se lo refregara en la cara – ves, algún día esto no será divertido – se cruzó de brazos y de piernas, Austin leyó el lenguaje corporal de su amigo y supo que era momento de dejar de hacerlo enojar.

– Ok Dez, lo siento... prometo que evitaré ganarte tan seguido – dijo divertido, el pelirrojo sonrió y se relajó un poco.

– No estés tan seguro, pronto te derrotaré y tendrás que tragarte tus palabra – los dos rieron, sabían que al final de cuentas esas eran solo palabras y, que a pesar de las peleas normales del momento, ellos eran los mejores amigos y jamás pelearían en serio por un simple videojuego.

– ¿Quieres comer algo?, tanto vencerte me dio hambre – el pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada para luego suspirar, al parecer Austin había encontrado una buena manera de distraerse, hacerlo enojar.

– Yo también tengo hambre... y no te preocupes, te dejaré descansar un rato de tus victorias cuando te haga papilla – Dez lo desafió haciendo gestos exagerado con su cabeza y falseando la voz, el rubio rió negando, su amigo nunca cambiaría.

**Nota de la autora: **Quizás no sea el mejor capítulo, pero como mencioné al principio me costó un mundo que saliera, pero bueno, espero éste martes sacar el siguiente capítulo, y como adelanto les digo que será la cena familiar con los padres de Austin y Ally.

Bueno, me despido y espero que no me vuelva a pasar esto xD


End file.
